Pour Toute L'eternité
by Oversizedsunglasses
Summary: Alice's story before she became a part of the Cullen family. Her journey of self-discovery, gaining a conscious, and falling in love with the man she was destined to meet. Rating changed to M.
1. Scream At Me, I'm So Far Away

**Pour Toute L'eternite **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. I don't own the song lyrics (Going Under by Evanescence).  
**

--

Someone knocked on her door. "Mary Alice, we have a few guests who want to meet you," a voice from the other side called. "They want to talk to you about your _special_ powers, as you'd like to call them."

A petite girl cowered in the darkest corner of her room. Tears ran down her face, her body shaking with fear. No, this couldn't be _them. _She had seen them coming in her premonition. She knew they thought she was crazy. They thought she was a lunatic, that she had some mental disease. _No._ She could see into the future no matter what any one else said. They were coming for her. And she would be caught.

"Miss Brandon, please. If you do not open this door by the time I count to ten, I'm afraid I will have force the door of its hinges," a deeper, more rough voice growled. His fists pounded on the door, further scaring the young woman.

"Please, go away," Mary Alice whispered, her voice faltering. "I don't want to go, I'm not crazy." However, she knew that they wouldn't believe her. Her own mother did not believe her. Instead, her mother shunned her. Mrs. Brandon hated her daughter for being a troubled child. She refused to be in the same room as her.

Mary Alice glanced around the room, desperate to look for an escape. There was a window a few feet away from her... No, that would be foolish. If she attempted to leave through the window, she would plummett to the ground ten feet below her. She would die.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" The deep voice commanded, and Mary Alice saw the door start to crack.

The window didn't seem like a bad idea after all. She did not want to go to some mental institution; she didn't want to be misunderstood. But it was too late for that. Mary Alice No one understood her, that was plain obvious. As the man continued to bang the door, she realized what she would do. The only thing she could do. Run.

The pixi-like girl sprinted to the window, raised it, and swung one leg over. But she was too late. The man had already pounded the door down and his eyes grew wide as he saw Mary Alice. Her other leg was about to swing the other leg over before he started springting to her side.

"No!" He shouted. He stopped, not wanted to harm her.

Knowing it was now or never, Mary Alice swung her other leg over. She glanced at the man who was about to grab her. A few more tears leaked from her eyes and she sniffed. He eyes looked past the man at her sister who was looking with tear-stung eyes as well. 'I'm sorry,' Alice mouthed, before letting go and dropping herself onto the ground.

And then it was black.

--

Pain. All over her body. All, all over. Her leg was the worst. Whichever one, she did not know. But it hurt so much that she finally cried out in agony. Her eyes shot open, immediately shutting as the bright light blinded her momentarily. She tried to move her arms, but they were strapped. She attempted to wiggle her torso, the way she did every single day during warmup during ballet as a child. But she could barely move. Although she was afraid to move her legs, Mary Alice realized one thing through the pain: She had been caught.

Minutes, days, hours, weeks may have passed. She didn't know.

Slowly, her eyes opened again, this time adjusting to the harsh lights inside the white room. There was no more pain. Just a dull sore amongst her body. Squinting down, Mary Alice gasped in horror as she realized her whole body was strapped to a long, metal bed. She still couldn't move. But her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

An inhuman, alluring voice.

Mary Alice gasped as her eyes met the topaz of the _beautiful_ man in front of her. She couldn't breathe. He was so devastatingly gorgeous. Her heart rate beat faster out of shock. Who knew someone could be so stunning? He was so pale, so mysterious, so handome...

He seemed staggered by her attention before clearing his throat. Mary Alice blushed, her eyes looking down knowing he caught her staring at him. It remained quiet for several seconds; there was too much tension in the room. But she prayed that he would speak once more, just so she could hear the musical notes drifting from his mouth.

"Mary Alice Brandon. Pretty name," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "But a prettier woman," he finished. The young girl blushed insanely now, flattered by his compliment. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to send you to your cell, now," he muttered sadly.

Mary Alice's head whipped up. "What?" She asked, her eyes wide and fearful. "I'm being," she gulped, "contained?" Her voice quivered and fear spasmed throughout her body. She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Please, anything but this. I will do anything," she begged. Being locked up was a cruel and terrible punishment she did not deserve. She wasn't fanatical, she wasn't a _freak_. Mary Alice Brandon was a normal girl who had a gift bestowed by some unknown force. She wasn't bad.

"I'm sorry. I'll transport you to your room," he said.

Then Mary Alice burst into tears. She must have looked like a fool, strapped in with buckets full of water washing down her face, but she did not care.

She didn't do anything as he unstrapped her and sat her on a wheelchair. His beauty was no longer obvious. Mary Alice was too drowned in her own sorrows to see that he was leading her through a large open area full of lush grass and flowers. She didn't care that he was leading her through another unfamiliar building filled with doors every three feet from each other.

Eventually the man stopped pushing her. He picked her up, carrying her gently through the door after unlocking it. He set her on her soft plush bed. Mary Alice didn't care. She looked the opposite direction of the strange man and wished with every piece of her heart that he would just leave. Realizing that he had a freedom-of-choice-life angered her. She didn't want to be near someone who locked people up against their will.

He sighed before heading out towards the door. "I'm sorry, Alice." There was truth in his voice. "I really am." But Mary Alice ignored him as she stared blankly ahead of her. The man shut the door, and all light ceased to exist.

Her life was gone. Thrown away. Her family didn't love her anymore. Dancing would no longer be her passion. She would be stuck here in this hell hole, forever. Mary Alice collapsed on her bed and began sobbing once more.

Several hundred yards away, one vampire smirked evilly. He found his next target. And wow, did she smell absolutely _delicious_.

--

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I will explain it right now seeing that you are all probably really confused.**

**So basically, I am going to write a story about Alice's story to becoming a vampire, starting from being contained in the asylum she was working in. Then I'm going to go from there and complete the story by Jasper and Alice hopefully falling in love (teehee). So I hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**I promise, this story is going to be a good read. Feel free to leave any reviews, criticism or not. I would love to hear some feedback! Thanks :D**


	2. Slip Away, You'll Never Make It Through

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Nor do I own the song lyrics for the chapter title (Reverse of Shades by The Windupdeads).  
**

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into years.

She didn't know how long she was trapped in that damned dark cell. She might not have been crazy before but now Mary Alice questioned her own sanity. Every single day, the darkness engulfed her in what seemed like eternity. She didn't know how long she was there. Memories from her 'normal' life were fading... The depression from being locked up was eating away what was left of her.

Ever so often, the same stunning man would hold her hand and walk her outside around the big field. The clouds would cover the sunlight; it threatened to rain every single time she was outside. He would ask more about Mary Alice, asking her about her family and friends. She never responded. He continued to persist, even calling her only by her nickname, Alice. And that's the only thing he called her from the day they met.

But after an hour or so in the sun, the stranger would always bring her back to her cell. A long time ago, Mary Alice pleaded and cried for him to steal her away from this wretched place. She clutched to both his legs (shuddering at the coldness of his skin through his clothes) and sobbed.

He daintly removed her and set her on her bed, shaking his head and mumbling incoherrent words.

That was the day Mary Alice lost hope. That was the day Mary Alice began to lose her sanity.

--

_A While Later_

James hid in the shadows of the largest building. A smirk appeared on his mouth. After eight months of smelling the sweet, sweet blood of the tiny lunatic... He was finally ready to _attack_. His eyes followed the vampire that was absolutely in love with the crazed girl. The dumb brute would ask her questions, the same ones every day, in attempt to know her. Couldn't he see that she was too lost to even recognize what was in front of her? Nevertheless, the desire the stupid vampire held for some fragile human was simly satisfying. Whenever a challenge was presented to James, he couldn't help but accept. Stealing the little freak away from her obsessor seemed like an amazing feat. It was a wonder how the old thing could last thing long in a place infested with insane maniacs.

His eyes followed the two, his mouth watering at the alluring scent of her blood. His muscles twitched; he wanted her right then and there. But it was too early.

James' eyes were black. He wouldn't attack now, but he would attack tonight. He starved himself to thirst so he could enjoy the pureness of her blood to full extent. The venom in his mouth was building up, his teeth eager to pierce through that smooth and creamy neck of hers.

Yes, he would feed tonight.

--

Mary Alice let the man walk her to her bed. She looked away as he bent down to kiss her cheek but shivered as his cold lips touched her face.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Alice," he whispered into her ear. She ignored him. "I've got to take care of some business now. Please stay and enjoy yourself." With that, the man left and Mary Alice was left all alone once more.

She let out a blood-curling scream and pulled at the loose ends of her very short hair, accepting the pain as she ripped many out of her head. It was all too, too much. Pictures of monsterous, but beautiful people fighting appeared in front of her eyes. She inhaled deeply, her throat raspy and cracking. Her breaths then began to come out in quick, rapid movements. Her chest heaved quickly up and down as she saw body of a limp girl in a man's arms, her blood dripping from her neck. That couldn't be her. No, that couldn't.

--

The man heard her screams as he stayed at the door. He wanted to go help her, but he couldn't. Something stopped him. He did not know what.

Soon, the screams stopped and he could hear the quiet sobs as Alice experienced another one of her 'visions.' He sighed before shaking his head and heading towards the exit. Quickly walking into on of the largest buildings of the asylum, the man glanced at his next assignments for the night. He turned around to head back into another area where the less crazed oddities were.

But a tight, inhuman hand gripped his shoulder and caused the vampire stopped. Growling, he wrenched the hand off and twisted into a crouch. His eyes narrowed at the blonde vampire in front of him.

"What do you want?" he snarled, baring his teeth.

"Your little obsession, Amos," James responded in the same tone. "She is quite tempting with her scent and all. How could you resist her these months you've been specially looking after her?" A smrik flitted across his face as he challenged the love-crazed vampire in front of him. "I just want to sink my teeth into her."

"No!" Amos snarled, launching himself at James. They both went flying into the opposite wall, Amos grabbing James' neck and gripping it tightly. "_You will not drink her blood_," he whispered.

"Watch me," the blonde challenged.

With that, he punched James in the face and chest with all his energy before throwing him into the wall opposite from them, several hundred feet away. The wall crumbled, covering James with rock and rubble. Amos couldn't kill James now... A fire in the middle of an asylum would just attract all the officials and administration to call external force that would make the situation worse.

So he ran.

Amos ran to Alice's room, ripping the door open with his bare hands. She was sobbing in her sleep, whimpering every now and then. He picked her up, hiked her over his shoulder and ran down the hall. He knew her scent would be left all over the halls, able for James to track. But that didn't matter. He wrenched another door open, now using his large ring of keys to open a rather heavy, five-inch steel door. He locked it shut behind him before turning the dial on a lock set in front of him. Once it sprang open, he used another key to open that door. Shutting it with a snap behind him, he let Alice down from his shoulder.

The room was completely black, just like her own cell. No light entered nor left the room, but Amos could see Alice clearly as if she was in a room full of light.

She was stirring awake now. In a few seconds, her eyes opened abruptly. She sat up, gasping. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Everywhere was dark Her eyes couldn't see anything but she felt someone next to her. Someone incredibly cold.

His arms immediately circled around her tiny waist, his mouth next to her ear. Mary Alice shivered as she felt his cool breath.

"This is the only way, I won't let him kill you," he whispered. Shocked at his words, she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. He was too tight. "I'm sorry Alice, but I can't lose you."

Mary Alice stopped, her mouth dropped open. "What?!" she asked, frightened. "Please let me go. I just want to go," she pleaded. The darkness frightened her. Monsters would be jumping at her anytime soon.

His lips moved to her throat and she remained there, frozen at the intimacy this person was giving her. She was scared out of her mind and couldn't hold back a scream.

"I am letting you go," he murmured against her skin. "I'm setting you free from the chaos that has eaten you alive."

Then all Mary Alice could feel was the excruciating pain that burned her neck, her body, her heart...

--

It had been two days since he bit her. No sign of James. But he couldn't be dead. Amos had not killed him and he knew that James would be back. But when? To revenge Amos for changing Alice? He didn't know and he didn't want to leave Alice all alone to go search for that vile monster.

Amos looked over at the girl writhing and whimpering in pain several feet away. He could feel her heart beating faster and faster. The venom was spreading throughout her body, burning away the blood inside her veins.

Everything inside him wanted go over there, to hold her in his arms. He couldn't though... The pain she felt was too much for him to bear. But maybe, maybe he could cool the fire inside her body with his own. Amos began to move toward Alice's body but his ears caught a sound several yards away from the room.

"James," he growled, immediately crouching over Alice. He had finally come. The movement was outside the door now and Amos knew that the steel door would not keep the ravenous vampire behind.He was ready to kill him.

The door smashed open, falling down with a thunderous boom as it hit the ground. Alice screamed. Light poured into the door and James stepped inside, a malicious grin playing on his face.

"You can't have her," Amos snarled, settling into a deeper crouch. "She's not human anymore, James."

"Ah, I've noticed." James shrugged, smirking. "I figured that out when her scent started to fade from, oh, I don't know, several hundred feet from here?"

"Then why did you come?"

James smirked. "Because you took the thing I wanted from me. And I'm going to have to kill you for that."

The old vampire growled. "Not before I kill you."

Once again, Amos launched himself at James. But this time, he was ready. He threw Amos over his head before slamming him into the wall.

This time James gripped his enemy's throat.

He brought his face centimeters away from Amos. "I see your weak with hunger. Too bad _love_ saved you from killing her. You're a fool. She was the sweetest human I ever smelled. And you took that away from me." Amos groaned when James shoved him deeper in the wall. "You know, Amos, I'm stronger than you. I would have just drank her blood."

There was a sickening crack as Amos' head rolled on the floor. James shook his head and laughed mercilessly. "Stupid fool," he murmured, before picking up the disconnected body and head. He turned around to leave before looking once more at Alice.

Her face was contorted in pain and his smile grew. "Well, won't you make a lovely vampire."

--

**AN: I hope you guys liked the second chapter! I attempted to make it longer than the first, but I was never one to write long chapters haha. **

**It was REALLY fun for me to write this chapter, I do not know why. Probably because I have always wanted to hear more about Alice and her life.**

**Anywho, feel free to leave a review! Thanks a lot for reading :)**

**I will definitely update as quickly as I can!**


	3. You Know You Got To Help Me Out

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Nor do I own the song lyrics (All These Thing That I've Done by The Killers.)  
**

**--**

A scream rippled through out the black room. A young girl writhed in pain, her heart beating faster and faster... _Someone just let me die, just kill me now! _She thought, panting heavily. Fire erupted throughout her body, her insides on fire and her throat erupting with excruciating thirst. _I just want to die, anything is better than this._ Not only did she feel on fire, but a thousand knives stabbed her body all over. More screams escaped from her mouth. They soon stopped for she realized yelling did nothing to reduce the agony she endured.

It continued like this for who knew how long. There was nothing else to concentrate on; she couldn't think of anything but the suffering and torment.

Finally, only _some_ of the pain subdued. Slowly fading from the tip of her toes and fingers, the pain decreased. Sounds entered her ears. She could hear screams coming from somewhere else. How far, she didn't know. The audible sound of someone speaking smoothly to a terrified one was also clear. Where were these noises coming from? She couldn't figure that out. She could hear her heart beat, as scary as that thought was. It was pumping slowly, steadily. It felt so, so strong.

However, her thoughts were discarded as the burning sensation in her heart reached another level. Oh, would she do anything to trade the agony she felt now for the misery that she felt just seconds ago. That wasn't the only terrible thing that occured. Her throat exploded with desire for liquid. She longed to fulfill the yearning, her hands attempting to grasp her throat. But she was too weak.

Then her heart bursted. She could feel the fire concentrating on that tiny area of her body, ready to shred it to pieces... This was the most anguishing and unbearable paroxysm that she felt through this entire process, this entire transformation. And then her heart stopped pumping. Could she open her eyes? She would try.

Then a picture flashed through her eyes. She could see a man, a tall and mightman. His skin was as pale as the moon, his hair blonde and curly. He stood tall and unmoving on a hill, facing towards the huge fire that blew billows of smoke in the crisp, blue sky. Then he turned around, his face hard and cold. She let let out a loud gasp. He was beautiful, but she couldn't pay much attention to that. _His eyes were blood red._

The scene faded. Her eyes adjusted fairly easy to the dark room in front of her. But the room wasn't black to her. Thousands of different colors, so sharp and defined aligned themselves across the room. Nothing was familiar, where was she? What was she doing here? _Who was she?_

The only thing she knew was that she was called Alice. That was her name, the only thing she knew about herself. Thousands of more questions played themselves in her head. Who was that man? Did he know she saw him? Was he imaginary? _No_. Alice pushed that thought out of her head. He was real.

Until then, Alice paid no heed to the violent frenzy inside her throat. As it grew and grew, the only thing that she could focus was how parched she was. Any thoughts of the man disappeared. Quenching the thirst was the only thing that occupied her mind.

She heard footsteps. The turning of locks, the beat of the heart, the warm blood rushing through the veins. And the _scent_. There was nothing else in the world more lovely then the smell of whoever it was behind the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I heard yelling earlier," came a gruff and deep voice.

Alice licked her lips. She wanted to eat him, she wanted to drink his blood. Nothing else in the world matter. In less than one millisecond, she composed herself into a crouch. _Come, come and fulfill my thirst._

"Ma'am, are you..." his eyes widened as light poured in the room. In his eyes, she was devastatingly gorgeous. Her pose startled him, though. She growled at him and looked ready to pounce, like a lioness ready to attack some poor creature in the middle of the savannah. "You're, you're... Ah!" He yelled as something incredibly hard hit him forcefully to the ground. He groaned, his eyes widening as he focused on the crimson irises. They were the last thing he saw as something sharp pierced his neck. Then he could see nothing more.

--

Alice glanced down at her white clothes, stained with blood. That was satisfying.

Then another scene popped inside her eyes: She was running away from what seemed like a cluster of box-like buildings. That was probably where she was. So that's what she would do. There was something inside her that told her to trust these, these _visions_ inside her head. They were the only thing she had.

Quickly kicking the dead body of the man besides her (who smashed against the wall), she ran through the hallway, her senses sharpened at everything around her. She followed several corridors till seeing a large door. She left through that and felt a gush of wind blow past her body. She was outside in an open field, the whole area surrounded by a large fence.

She could leap past the wall. It would be a piece of cake.

The steady breathing and chatters inside the several buildings were all a buzz to her now. The parched throat she held earlier was relieved when she drank that man's blood. It felt so good. But she wanted _more_. She concentrated on the chatter inside one of the smaller buildings. Guessing from the amount of voices she heard along with the breathing, there were probably three of four people inside. She smelled their lovely fragrance as the wind blew it through their open windows. It would be no problem for her to make a small detour before her escape.

So Alice quietly slipped back into the building, ready to drink more of that delicious blood just waiting for her.

--

An hour later, body full of satisfaction, a pixie-like woman sped at an inhuman pace of the desert in front of her. She needed to get away from whatever place she just was... It gave her terrible feelings and she couldn't bear it any longer. There were now four people dead in order to fulfill her selfish desires.

Even as she was running, she could concentrate on her thoughts. A slow trickle of guilt began to make itself known in her body, but the gratification of finally feeling well-fed attempting to brush the negative feelings away.

But they couldn't. What had she done? Why did she do it? Alice didn't know how to answer these questions. So she kept on running, kept on leaving the place that frightened her in the back of her mind. She had expected to get tired from all this running, but she didn't ever feel the need to stop. This surprised and scared her at the same time. She couldn't remember anything till this day. Her first memory was of that mysterious man. Who was he? So many questions ran back and forth in her mind.

At last, small-town lights appeared a few miles ahead. Alice slowed down to a walk, her mind solely focusing on finding out what was going on.

She could run at an inhuman pace, she never got tired, she was so strong, and she drank human blood.

_What kind of creature was she?_

--

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter as well! Oh God, it was SO SO hard to write. I had to look at Breaking Dawn to observe how Bella felt during her transformation, as well as the Twilight Lexicon to get a better feel of how it would feel to be a **_**real**_** vampire. Not one that was as super prepared as Bella, haha.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this story so far! **


	4. Tell Me Why I Feel So Alone

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Chapter title is the lyrics from Conspiracy by Paramore.**

--

It had nearly two weeks since she entered the dainty town of Fairfax, Virginia. Alice discovered yet another attribute that confused her profoundly: Her skin sparkled in the sunlight. Some random man had noticed, his eyes wide as saucer plates. Thank goodness no one else was around the back of the building or else it would be harder to keep it all a secret. In the back of her mind, Alice knew she could not tell anyone. She caught his gaze and immediately realized what he would do. He was so shocked and scared that he would run back out to the busy street and yell that he found a woman that shined like diamonds.

No, he could not expose her like that. Licking her lips, Alice pounced and sank her teeth in the crook of his neck. His scream was soon hushed as she drank away the life left in him. His blood tasted like warm honey, so sweet and lush. Soon lay a dead man on the ground.

His body was disposed into the hole Alice dug in the ground after she finished him. It probably wouldn't be a good thing if someone else came to the back and found a dead person without a trace of the murderer.

A murderer, was that was she was? A cannibal, someone who ate other humans? Well, she technically drank their blood, not eat their flesh. Alice shuddered at the thought. Eating actual skin and bones. That was vile and filthy.

Running quickly from the scene, Alice hid herself between two buildings.

Her eyes glanced towards the sky. Pink and orange colors filled the sky and for a moment, guilt seeped throughout her body. Once more, she killed another human being to satisfy her own needs and wants. _But you are not a mere human, _she told herself. Of course, Alice had no idea what she was. She was different from the people she devoured each day. Oh, how delicious was their blood...

She, however, chuckled to herself as the fire in her throat ceased to exist. But it would come back soon. It always did and it drove her crazy. It covered and fought away the remorse she felt every single time she took a life. Without human blood in her body, how was she supposed to survive? There would always be normal food, like bread and pastries. But Alice shuddered at the thought of eating that. They held no appeal for her.

Diving deeper into her thoughts, Alice decided she would hunt her next meal after the dark. She smirked. It was more fun for her to give into her senses and allow her body to subconsciously find the scrumptious blood of some poor and defenseless human. Oh, did she love the thrill of the chase.

--

It was night. Thousands of stars filled the sky. Alice may have ogled at the marvelous beauty and clarity of the constellations but only one thing occupied her mind: Blood. She could practically taste the calescent aroma of spilled blood on the tip of her tongue. Maybe some foolish person accidentally pricked their finger or scraped a knee, but she would have heard that.

There was a frantically beating heart along with panted and heavy breathing. Was someone in distress? The sound of swift movement also filled Alice's ears. That couldn't be the same person. You couldn't possibly be in so much pain and maneuver with such agility. Someone else was there.

Alice crept silently as she followed with her. Whoever was with the sorry soul was someone dangerous. She could feel it. Her body stopped at the turn and she deliberated silently in her head. Should she see what was going on? Her foot moved slightly forward but a voice inside her head forced her to think about consequences. If she did find someone as dangerous as her, she could be killed.

But if she did meet the individual, he or she could possibly answer some of the questions Alice yearned answers for. And the sweet scent of blood just made it impossible to stay out of the way.

Alice turned the corner and gasped loudly. _A woman was bent over another, her lips over his throat. _

Upon hearing the intrusion of another, the woman looked up and growled at Alice.

She couldn't help but growl back, immediately settling in a crouch. Her mouth was pulled back into her teeth, sneering. She released another snarl.

In less than a second, the strange woman pinned Alice up against the wall, arms raised above her head. She whimpered in pain and her eyes widened at the sight of the strangers. Her eyes were a startling shade of scarlet.

Fear engulfed Alice and she groaned. "Please, just let me go," she whispered, staring into the mysterious eyes of her attacker. They were too alluring for her to look away. Was that what her eyes looked like?

"Why should I? You disrupted me during my dinner," she spat. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just shred you to pieces, now, you _newborn_. I don't like to share."

Alice didn't answer. "What did you just call me?" Her voice quivered. She was scared. Yet, at the same time desiring the still bleeding human only ten feet away.

The woman seemed taken aback and smirked, tightening her grip on Alice's wrists.

"I called you a newborn, you fool. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you," she snarled.

Alice paused for a moment. There was no heart beat in this woman, like there was no heart beart of her own. "I want to know what I am," she whispered. "Please, just tell me what I am and I'll leave. Just don't kill me." She wasn't just scared, she was petrified. The woman seemed to contemplate this for a moment in her head and Alice took it as an opportunity to feed her more information. "My name is Alice, but that's the only thing I know about myself. I don't know what I am. Just tell me and I won't ever cross paths with you, again."

"You really don't know what you are?" The woman scoffed, her tone disbelieving. Alice nodded helplessly, gulping. She sighed though, however, when she was set back onto the ground. The stranger took a step back. "Haven't you heard the myths?" She asked, but Alice could only shake her head helplessly. "You're a _vampire_."

Alice's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped and she leaned against the wall for support. She closed her eyes and shook her head, unable to believe what the woman had told her. "What?" She barely managed to get out. No answer. When Alice opened her eyes, the woman was gone.

Then her fingers clutched the bricks in the wall, crushing them to pieces. She paid no attention. A scene played out in her eyes once more. A blonde man leaving the battlefield, his eyes downcast and his face disrupted with unease and confusion. The same man from her last vision.

--

**AN: So, did you guys like it? Yay or nay? Leave it in a review! I promise, the story is going to get exciting from now on! I just REALLY wanted to develop Alice as a character. Although she is nothing like the Alice Cullen we know and love in the Twilight saga, you must understand she is a newborn. And newborns do not gain humanity, understanding, nor insight a few weeks after their creation (as we found out from Jasper first-hand in Breaking Dawn).**

**But do not worry, her character is just beginning to reach who the future Alice will be. She is on a journey of self-discovery, seeing that she does not know anything of herself.**

**And I promise, Jasper WILL be making a scene soon. After all, Alice/Jasper is my favorite pair. And this is not only a story of self-discovery, but finding true love as well! **

**LASTLY (I promise), I am going on vacation to Egypt for three weeks on a fam bam vacation (coming back the first of September). So I will not have a computer. But I promise I will write chapters on notebook paper and upload the day I am back! I PROMISE!**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	5. I Am A Hostage To My Own Humanity

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Lyrics for the chapter title are from Be My Escape by Relient K. **

--

One year. One year she lived in turmoil, distress, and chaos. She hid away from the crowds of people, coming out only at night to satisfy the hunger within. After the first few months, she began to hate herself, attempting to redeem herself. However, she did not know how, for temptation was always so strong and she could not resist.

But Alice knew she was stronger than that. She came to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do to change what she had become. That scandalous night would always remain etched in her memory, always reminding her of what monster she was. Hating herself, Alice knew that she needed to fight the thirst.

She had not fed for nearly three weeks.

The wind blew past her silent body as she ran deep into the forest of who knew where. Running away from the city, running away from the temptation. Running away from herself.

Alice stopped when she heard heavy footsteps, labored breathing. The smell of blood running through the veins. She was so, so thirsty, her little self-control slipping through the cracks. She needed blood. Without thinking, Alice followed the scent. It was different than the obvious human scent, but she could barely tell. Her body demanded the warm and wet liquid inside her body immediately.

So she ran, continuing until she could hear the delicate heartbeat and heavy pants.

But Alice stopped fifty feet away from the clearing, her eyes barely catching the view of a mother bear with her two cubs. Another vision played in her head.

_A tall, blonde man running through the forest with one person following behind them: a beautiful bronze-haired boy. They stopped, silently watching the pack of deer in fifty feet in front of them. The blonde, movie-star like man nodded towards what seemed like his fellow peer._

_Then the two men attacked the herd, each bringing down at least three. Their teeth sank into the animals' skin, sucking the blood and life away. Silently, cleanly, did each vampire drink. They were so practiced in this art, blood rarely spilling onto their clothes. _

_They stood up, one after the other as they finished their meals. _Alice gasped, her vision focusing in on the light-haired man. _His eyes were like honey, warm and brown. He smiled compassionately at his companion._

_"Edward, you're adjusting better and better than I thought," he encouraged, his face full of joy. "You have no idea how proud I am right now."_

_Edward nodded and smiled briefly. "Thank you Carlisle," he murmured. _Now Alice's vision seemed to be focused on boy. She was puzzled. _His eyes were amber, brown with slight red hinting around the edges. _

The setting disappeared, reality sinking in once more.

The tiny woman smiled, her eyes focusing on one thing: The mother cub. She began running once more, pouncing directly onto the largest bear. Her teeth sunk onto the soft back of the female, slurping up the blood greedily. Alice finished in less than five minutes, the thirst of her throat tamed but not extinguished.

Her eyes scanned the empty space ahead of her, looking for the two cubs that seemed to have escaped. In no time, she tracked down where both hid, several feet behind a bush. She was ready to enjoy the rest of her dinner.

After she finished and felt somewhat satisfied, Alice leaned against a tree and thought hard. Animals could control her thirst so she would no longer have to murder to accommodate the hunger. The vision in her head clued her in on alternatives, shining rays of light through the darkness that engulfed her.

Before she could think anymore, another premonition appeared in her head.

_It was of herself, holding the hand of a curly, blonde man over a foot taller than her. She glanced in his amber eyes, her own butterscotch, gold. Smiling reassuringly at the man, Alice lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. He gulped, but she used her free hand and ran it along his face. _

_"Jasper, it will be okay," she stated. "I know they will accept us, I know they are compassionate and loving. You don't need to worry."_

_"They will accept you, Alice," he whispered, his face worried. "But will they accept me?" His hand tightened around hers._

_"You silly little boy, of course they will. Don't you dare doubt me now, Jasper Whitlock," she teased, attempting to lighten the mood. She hopped up and kissed his cheek and settled down on the ground once more. _

_Both seemed to hold their breath as Alice knocked on the door twice. They waited patiently, hearing sounds of shuffling feet beyond the door. It seemed like forever as both anticipated what would happen once the door opened. Alice couldn't contain her excitement any longer, smiling widely and nearly bouncing up and down with giddiness._

_"Any second now," she muttered. Once those words came out, the door opened._

_Three people stared curiously at Alice and Jasper. One of them was Carlisle._

--

**AN: So I happened to find a computer in this crappy hotel, although the internet is really slow and stupid. But I really wanted to get another chapter out, so here you go! It was short, I know, but the computer is shared so I will not be able to be on for long. ****However, I do promise that the next one will be much longer. And I also promise Jasper will be making his appearance in... dun dun dun! Two chapters!**

**The next chapter will be the last only about Alice. Why I only concentrated on her and not Jasper? I dunno, I just wanted to develop Alice really deeply as a character. Although I am not doing that for Jasper, I hope I write him strongly when he interacts with Alice.**

**Yeah, that is about it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) I would appreciate it very much to hear feedback on this, for you guys to tell me what you think about the story.**


	6. Dream A Dream Of Our Life Story

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and chapter titles are song lyrics from Sunrise Goodbyes by Houston Calls.**

--

Nearly thirty years had passed. Alice sat in the moderately comfortable love seat in the hotel room she was staying in. Her eyes shut as she focused on Jasper. Suddenly, glimpses of him at some party entered her mind, but nothing was solid. As she concentrated harder, Alice hissed in a breath as she saw an image of him seducing a fragile woman, his lips on her throat.

She opened her eyes, gritting her teeth and shaking her head in disbelief. From her previous visions, Alice knew that Jasper was fighting an internal battle. He had been for so many years. But he was losing.

At first, her visions weak, appearing at random times and uncontrolled. However, as decades past, she learned how to concentrate and how to control what she saw. Of course, some things still trouble her. For example, once she saw brunette girl with blood thirsty, red eyes. Alice had no idea of what that was, the picture only appearing once.

She was sure of two things, though. One, she obviously needed to find Jasper, for he played a key part of both of their futures. Two, in that future, they would together find and join Carlisle's family.

So many things frustrated her at this point, and Alice ended up slouching in her seat. Not only was she angry at Jasper, she was mad at herself. Twenty seven years she had been looking for Jasper, a key, an answer to her unsolved problems.

Why she couldn't see or know where Jasper was physically was unexplainable. Every time Alice attempted to figure that out, her head would begin to hurt. It seemed like it was refusing her that option.

However, she had to admit that her life was pretty good. After seeing Carlisle and his family drink animal blood gave Alice hope. She was herself with topaz eyes, just like him and his family.

It was so, so hard at first. She lost control many times. Guilt-ridden and distraught each time she killed a human after her visions, she knew that she had to fight temptation and resist the delicious scent. Carlisle and his family would fight over whether to accept two vampires with ruby eyes who wanted to join their family.

Alice didn't want this. She wanted his entire family to accept them immediately, with open arms. She had seen this happening many times, and also knew what would happen if her and Jasper had blood-red eyes upon standing in the Cullens family doorstep.

So she persevered, fighting off the malicious demons that threatened to explode any time human blood filled her nostrils. There always lay hope amidst in the internal battle she herself fought. Although at times she did lose, Alice knew she had won. She threw away the bloody and monstrous life she lived and refused to ever return to those ways again.

Besides, she found several hobbies that kept her entertained for all these years. First, there was shopping. Alice discovered her love for fashion and design early in the years of becoming a vampire. Of course, she needed money to purchase whatever she wanted, so she discovered the stock market.

It was rather easy to gain money when you know which stock markets would increase your money and which would decrease. She survived through the Great Depression with the aid of her visions.

Not to mention, casinos were rather fun places to stay at. Alice would always play the slots, scenes playing inside her head to figure out which ones would allow her to win. It was really entertaining. She also loved a good game of poker, although it was quite disturbing when fat, old men would curse and yell at her for winning away all their money.

Needless to say, Alice lived a decent, relaxing life.

She refused to believe that.

Until she found Jasper and Carlisle's family, her life would not be complete.

--

_"Oh my goodness, there's a sale at Christian Dior?!" _

Alice's eyes snapped open from her deep concentration. Once again, she drew a blank as she attempted to find a certain Mr. Whitlock. But there was a sale at Dior?

Of course, Alice could have seen it coming, but she had other things that occupied her mind. Obviously.

She sighed, walking towards the window. Parting the velvet drapes and lifting the window up, Alice popped her head outside. She glanced right, the direction of the fashion block, and smiled widely. She moved her head back inside and shut the window, now squealing.

At least shopping would take her mind off things for a while, give her a break.

Alice headed towards her closet, eyes scanning her clothes for something to wear. Obviously, to shop at Dior meant that you were of high class and blessed with abundant amounts of money. She chose a simple maroon number. It was long sleeved and had an empire waist; the dress flowed to her knees. She slipped on a pair of pantyhose, or else the shining skin would cause quite a distraction in the sunny streets of New York City. She slipped on her black high heels and topped the outfit off with a floppy black hat that would hide her face from the sun.

She slipped on her tan gloves, grabbed her wallet, and placed it inside her small purse. Alice left the hotel room, giddy with excitement. She had not gone shopping for nearly two weeks, it was time to get some new clothes once more!

Her eyes were quite dark. Alice hunted a little over a week ago, but she knew she would manage. She kept her eyes away from on-lookers, looking straight ahead. Several heads turned at her inhuman beauty, but she paid no attention.

Was it like this for all other vampires? Well, Alice didn't know for she rarely encountered any of them. Her visions aided her in knowing when someone like that would be arriving. Secretly afraid of being threatened again that dreadful night so many years ago, she would pack her bags and leave not a day later when she saw them coming.

Alice traveled and moved within cities quite frequently, sometimes meeting humans and becoming acquaintances with them. Never did she attempt to become the best of friends, knowing the dangers of being so close to the sweet blood. Nevertheless, she loved the city and the beautiful lights at night.

She tried living in a deserted house in the middle of a large forest during the Great Depression. Unable to resist the temptation, she drank the blood of a human (which caused the reason to be so solitary). Soon Alice found herself feeling depressed and more alone than ever. Yet, she found that experience quite a humbling and self-discovering one.

After forgiving herself, Alice decided never to live so alone again. Although she learned very much about herself and her own mind during that time, she would never forget the memories of the anguish and pain she endured. It, in short, was not pleasant.

However, Alice pushed away these memories as she entered the 'fashion' block. Her eyes roamed around different stores, pausing ever so often as she found something she liked. She could go to those stores later. The sale at Dior was the only thing that mattered at the moment. She had been eyeing a beautiful deep blue dress, cap-sleeved with a shimmery silver tie around the waist. It was something of a dress. Although Alice didn't need to worry about money, it was still rather expensive.

Several weeks ago, Alice debated to herself whether or not to buy the dress at that time. In the end, she decided to buy it on sale, for she saw it being discounted for today.

Although the garment was only five percent off, taking off barely anything, the pixie-like woman shrugged. It was cheaper, and she just could not resist the pretty thing any longer. Nothing else in the store really caught her eye... Even if Christian Dior was a popular designer at the moment, none of his creations wowed Alice like it did the black dress. She had to give props to him for thinking of that one.

The cashier's eyes widened as he looked at Alice, obviously awed by the vampire's beauty and size. His mouth dropped and she raised her eyebrows, placing the silk dress on the counter top.

He seemed to realize he was embarrassing himself; blood pooled into his cheeks and Alice's eyes darkened slightly, her breath caught in her throat. She shifted uncomfortably, coughing her throat.

"Er, sorry ma'am," he apologized quickly, his eyes darting to the dress and quickly recording down her purchase. He grabbed a bag from the high shelf, exposing his neck. Alice wondered why he couldn't hurry up. Her eyes narrowed as his bare flesh screamed at her to take him right there.

The cashier smiled as he handed the bag to Alice, but it disappeared quickly.

Upon receiving the bag, the young woman turned sharply around and left the store as quickly as she could. She could not surrender to her sick desires, she couldn't kill someone just to satisfy her selfish needs. She rushed through the stores, walking quickly through the streets and refusing to breathe. It helped somewhat to be unable to smell the delicious red substance running through the humans' veins.

--

Her whole body relaxed as Alice found no one in the hotel lobby, although she could hear their heart beats through the staff lounge door. Nevertheless, the scent was blocked and her head cleared.

Her eyes shuffled across the room, from the front desk to the couches to the brochure stand. For some reason, her gaze lingered on the brochures, reading the different cities that each on advertised.

New York City, Baltimore, Albany, Charleston, Pennsylvania...

As Alice's eyes looked at the Pennsylvania brochure, a picture appeared in front of her eyes. Gasping in surprise, she dropped her bag and shook her head in disbelief.

_Jasper Whitlock, hat on his curly blonde hair, standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. His face was tilted upwards, reading the sign above the small building ten feet in front of him. Philadelphia's Best Diner, it read. _

The image lasted in Alice's head for several seconds before it disappeared. She inhaled sharply, many emotions flooding her body. Happiness, shock, excitement, confused...

She had figured out where he was going next! After all these years, she finally found Jasper Whitlock.

Alice picked up her bag and ran all the way to her hotel room, as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. She quickly flung herself throughout the space, packing all her suit cases in mere seconds and balancing six total easily in both arms. She loaded them quickly in her 1947 Cadillac Sedanette Coupe, before bringing herself back into the hotel lobby to check herself out. She threw over the keys and lay three crumpled one hundred dollar bills on the counter and left the building once more.

"Goodbye, New York!" She shouted as she sped away from the city, ready to embrace her future.

--

**AN: Well, I promised it would be longer, and it is! YAY! Haha. Anywho, I am sure we will figure out what will happen in the next chapter coughcoughJaspercoughcough, but let us relish the last chapter that concentrated on Alice only. **

**I hope I developed her as a character thoroughly, both sides of her combined: Bubbly, exuberant, positive Alice + Mature, deep, insightful Alice. **

**Leaving reviews would be amazing, they encourage and help me so much. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! **


	7. Take My Hand & Lets Just Leave The Party

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Chapter title is from That's What She Said by The Friday Night Boys.**

**A/N: First day back from Egypt! Yay! Boo jet lag : Oh and boo school starting. Lame!**

--

Alice fidgeted with the hem of her blouse nervously. Her car slowed to a stop in front of the coffee shop she had seen in her vision.

The sun was shining brightly out and Alice bit her lip, debating whether or not to go into the diner and wait for him. She focused on the weather, desperately hoping that clouds would miraculously show up and being raining. The image that appeared in front of her eyes was of a bright, sunny day.

Well, that did her no good. Alice knew that the vision didn't specify many details, just the fact that Jasper was heading towards the dainty diner. It could be days, weeks, months... She refused to think about waiting years for him to arrive there.

But there was always that possibility. Even though she had a firm grip of control with her visions, Alice realized there were still many things she needed to master. Knowing the time would be quite an advantage, especially in situations like this.

Honestly, Alice just wanted that Jasper would appear right here with a snap of her fingers. Obviously, she couldn't do that, but a girl could wish, right? That would make everything so much easier. But life was never easy for her.

"I guess I'll just go find a hotel near the diner and just-" Alice's voice broke as she spoke to herself. "And just _wait_." She whispered the last part, hoping with all her heart that the waiting period wouldn't take long. She waited all her life for this moment, and she felt it slipping through her grasp.

As she closed her eyes and focused on Jasper's face, Alice cringed when random flashes of different situations appeared. He was confused, lost... The only thing she was sure of was the immense amount of insecurity, indecision. Jasper was wandering around, not knowing where to go next. To go here, to go there?

She just hoped all this pandemonium he felt would lead him to her.

--

Thunder rumbled. Tree leaves blew absentmindedly with the mind. Rain was pouring from the sky, creating large puddles in the stone street. Inside the quaint cafe sat a tiny woman, perched nervously on one of the high stools next to the bar.

Alice knew today would be the day. She could feel it. Her golden eyes flickered back and forth every time the little bell above the door tinkled, only to be disappointed many times when the person entering was not Jasper.

Alice's grip on the mug tightened, the liquid inside cold and rippling. Waves of excitement bounced throughout her body, along with joy, happiness, and relief.

Apparently, the waitress could feel Alice's emotions as well. She raised an eyebrow at the peculiar behavior, noting once more how the pixie didn't drink her cold coffee. Again. For the tenth time that day, she asked if Alice wanted the cup to be refilled.

Of course, the miniature-like vampire politely declined, smiling along with her answer.

Now her eyes remained glued to the door, the anticipation building up. Any time now, and he would appear. Alice would finally have a companion, someone to share her feelings with.

All of sudden, to her surprise, darkness engulfed her eyes and a small scene played in her head. _A lake was illuminated only by the white light of the moon. Two vampires stood on the shore, hand in hand. _Alice concentrated harder, gasping when she realized that the two vampires were her and Jasper. Did that mean they would fall in love? That they would love each other unconditionally for all eternity?

Or did that physical display of affection just mean a very strong friendship?

Huffing in frustration, Alice pushed these thoughts away and focused her eyesight once more at the entrance.

Five days she waited in the hotel room. Five days it was sunny, no chance of thick, black clouds waiting to make rain. Five days she sat still on the bed, in agony, concentrating on making her control for her visions stronger.

Today was finally the day, yet he had not come. The sky was starting to darken, and in the vision, Jasper did not appear during the night.

When Alice finally begin to accept the thought of failure and doubt, something in the trees caught her eye. The thing moving was pale and tall, the only two things that needed to build her hope up once more.

She leaned forward in her seat as a man, a _handsome_ man appeared through the thinning of the trees. With her excellent vision, Alice gasped as she noticed his most dominant feature: Scars. Several were placed alongside his neck and the bottom of his jaw, half-shaped moon crescents exploding from his skin.

Everything about him cried dangerous, but his expression was anything but that. His eyes looks confused, lost, melancholy... His face dropped as the rain splashed onto his body, indecision clouding his mind.

But then he sensed something, for his head snapped up. Alice stared intently at him, nothing else mattering to her at that moment. She focused solely on his deep red irises, wanting to make him know that she was here.

It seemed to work, for his eyes met hers. In that moment, everything stopped. It was just Alice and Jasper, and only them.

He began to walk towards the door, never once breaking eye contact with the tiny woman that captured his immediate attention. Although he walked rather slowly, attempting to feel the emotions that ran through her body, Jasper could not feel any danger within her.

Instead, he felt things that he _never_ felt before. He paused at the door, his hand twitching towards handle. She was smiling slightly now, joy radiating through every part of her body. He couldn't help but grin back.

Almost eagerly, Jasper opened the door handle. The woman hopped down from the stool, was she really that tiny? But this shocked him, for never did a vampire advance upon him without intentions not so pure. However, everything about her was so innocent, so uncorrupted...

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she whispered.

He ducked his head in false embarrassment, although confused about what she said. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

The pixie-like vampire flashed a bright smile, reaching out her hand for him to take it. Without thinking, Jasper did take it, her emotions hitting him the hardest ever since he'd seen her. He felt relief, happiness...

For the first time in a century, Jasper Whitlock felt hope.

--

**A/N: Jesus Christ, you have no freaking idea how excruciatingly hard this chapter was to write! Although it is short, I felt like it was necessary to end it at this part. **

**Let me just say, I have so much planned out for this story. I know what **_**dramatic**_** and **_**exciting**_** events I am going to put in this story, and I am so excited to write about it! So do not worry, you will not be disappointed. **

**Lastly, I love love love reviews! Thank you so much for those who already have. They are like my soul food, and touch my heart every time. It encourages me to get the chapters out faster, and its nice to know that people actually read this! **


	8. Disease Of The Mind, It Can Control You

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Chapter title lyrics are from Disturbia by Rihanna.**

**--**

They were both silent as Alice led Jasper into her car, the rain drenching both of their clothes. She turned the key in the ignition and he jumped in surprise when the engine roared to life.

Alice laughed, the sound like exquisite wind chimes. "You've never been in a car, Jasper?" She stated, amused by the idea. They were cruising down the street now, slowly as they began to converse.

"Not many times," he admitted, in shock at the fact that this strange woman knew his name. "I can't recall the last time I was in one," he added, staring at her face. She had sharp, pointed features. Full lips, tiny nose, prominent cheek bones, and _topaz_ eyes... This startled Jasper; he couldn't tear his gaze away from her golden orbs.

"What?" Alice asked, feeling rather self-consious and hurt. He was just looking at her, confused and disbelieving at the same time. "Do you want to get out of the car?" She said this with a hurt tone, biting her bottom lip as she glanced nervously at him. "I didn't ask you if you wanted to come with me. I'm sorry, it was rude of me." Stopping the car, Alice felt rejected as he waited for him to get out. This was nothing she expected: none of her visions showed Jasper leaving.

"No, it's fine, I want to be here," he reassured her, startled by her quick change of emotions. "Why should you feel so hurt and unhappy? I can feel what your feeling, and I should be apologizing for making you feel like this."

"Oh, alright." Alice felt relieved and her positive nature returned. "Well, then..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

They pulled up into the hotel parking lot, but neither made the move to get out of the car. The pounding rain on the roof of the car along with the occasional thunder roll was the prominent noise for several minutes. Neither knew what to say.

"How do you know my name?" Jasper suddenly demanded, curiosity filling his tone. "I don't recall introducing myself." He reminded himself to act like a gentleman.

Alice's brow furrowed and she looked straight ahead, the rain sliding down the windshield yielding thousands of different liquid particles dancing with radiant color. She bit her lip, contemplating whether it was too early for Jasper to know about her gift. Well, she couldn't lie to him. That would make a terrible first impression, after all.

But how to begin? If she had special powers, maybe Jasper did, too. She had seen things in her visions that made her believe that there was a possibility for him to have one. However, she wasn't sure.

"It's kind of difficult to explain," Alice finally began, turning her head to meet his face. Once more, the scars adorning his neck and jaw momentarily dazed her. This then caused her to search from any more on his body, but she couldn't find any. He was clad in a black jacket with a collar shirt underneath, along with a pair of black slacks.

Alice tsked, shaking her head, meeting his eyes once more. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her random reaction, waiting for an answer. "It seems like I'll have to take you shopping some time soon," she said helplessly, shaking her head. "Those clothes just won't do."

He laughed, but suddenly became serious. Never had he ever been in a relaxing environment and he feared that this strange girl could pounce and try to kill him in any second.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asked seriously, feeling the embarrassment that rolled off the woman's body.

"It's complicated," was all she said.

This irritated Jasper. "I'm sure I can keep up," he retorted.

Alice ignored this as she nodded in agreement with him. "I'm sure you can, after going through so much stuff in the past century. The life you led before going off on your own, and then becoming depressed..." She stopped, afraid of saying too much. "You've gone through so much. I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head.

Jasper felt her genuine sincerity, although he was getting angered at the fact she still had not answered his question. The fact that she also knew so much about him already irritated him, too.

"You still haven't answered my question," he growled, folding his arms acrossed his chest. Forget acting like a gentleman, he wanted answers now.

"Fine!" Alice snapped, clearly frustrated as well. "I don't know how to explain it well, since I haven't met much of our kind," she began, making sure Japser was listening. Which he was, intently. "I can _see_ things, let's put it that way." Jasper's facial expression made it clear that he didn't really understand. "Or more clearly, I can see the future." Alice said her words slowly and deliberately, anxious to see his reaction.

"I see." It didn't seem like Jasper believed her. The next thing he said affirmed Alice's guess. "Maria sent you, didn't she? To get me back?" His raised his voice slightly, the anger building up.

She dropped her mouth in horror. Alice had seen Maria in her visions, the dangerous vampire that turned Jasper into the monster he desperately wanted to leave behind. "No, of course not! I'm here on my own account!" Apparently, his frustration was feeding her own infuriation. Being compared to Maria was an insult to Alice. Never would she choose that fate for anyone. Her nostrils flared with indignation.

"Then how do you know all these things about me, when I don't even know your name?" Jasper snarled, his hands twitching for the door handle.

Alice noticed, and her tone became pleading. "Please, please just believe me. Don't leave me, I've been looking for you so long," her voice was very quiet. "Ever since I became _this_, I see things that will happen in the future. For nearly thirty years, Jasper Whitlock-"

As she said his name, Jasper felt this helplessness that surrounded her. She was letting herself be vulnerable with him.

He paid attention as she continued, letting the anger disappear around them and replacing it with a sense of peace. She didn't seem to notice, for her words spilled out quickly.

"-I've seen you in my head, and I know I was to meet you someday. I've seen what you've gone through, the choices you've made, and everything that's built up to this moment. For us to meet one another." Her large, wise, butterscotch eyes caught his scarlet irises. "You're all I've got too, now, you know," she admitted.

Well, there was no way for him not to believe her. There was the honesty in her voice, the truthfulness in her demeanor.

"Then I will have to apologize for being angry with you, ma'am," Jasper responded with a slight smile, and Alice's face lit up as well.

But then it faltered. "I was angry with you, too, remember?" She reminded him, but he shrugged.

"Let's just say I have a special gift as well. I feel and am able to control the emotions around me. Sort of like an empath."

Alice dropped her mouth, excitement building up in her body. She clapped while giggling, making Jasper smile as well. "That is way too cool!" She responded, the conversation now becoming lighthearted. "You have to show me more of your powers later!"

"Of course," Jasper promised, nodding. Then he remembered one last question he needed to know before the day ended, the sky turning dark. "One more question, then?" He asked, hoping that Alice would answer. She nodded encouragingly, waiting patiently. "Why are your eyes golden?"

This didn't seem to surprise her. "I knew you were going to ask that."

"So you'll answer?"

Alice nodded, taking a deep breathe without realizing it. "Have you ever heard of vampires that didn't drink human blood? Instead, drinking animal blood?"

Jasper shook his head. He never recalled ever meeting a vampire that didn't hunt humans... Wouldn't the temptation be too hard? Could someone even resist the blood lust?"

Well, I guess you'll be learning a lot about me. Including my eating habits," she said quietly. He could feel her trying to muster the confidence to tell him something, although she was being rather indecisive. Although Jasper could feel the nervousness in her system, he couldn't help but feel shocked himself.

Was there enough control?

Both sat in silence as Jasper let the words sink in. Alice twiddled her thumbs together nervously, scanning their future. She felt relieved, though, when she still saw the two of them standing in front of a small cottage in the middle of the woods. Waiting patiently, she put her hand on his shoulder. Jasper flinched away, a reflex, and her hand dropped awkwardly to the side.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, clearly rejected and ashamed as she put her head down.

Jasper tilted her head up with his large, strong hand. Alice gasped as she noticed the scars that adorned his wrists as his jacket slid up. He chose to ignore this and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me for my rude behavior." As Jasper said this, relief spread throughout the inside of the car and Alice's muscles loosened up. She cracked a smile, still waiting for his answer. "Well, maybe you should let me try your _diet_ sometime," he said lightly, smiling as well. "I really do want to." Maybe, just maybe this girl could help him get his humanity back.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Then why'd you wait?" He was confused. If she knew all this was going to happen, why did she let it happen anyways?

"Because it's nice to hear it actually come out," Alice said with a sense of authority. "It's nice to know that the things in my head really do come true."

"Do they always come true?" Jasper was even more curious now.

The pixie-like woman shook her head, laughing lightly. "The future isn't set in stone, Jasper. Sometimes your future completely shifts with just one small decision." She shifted uncomfortably at this.

Alice pursed her lips as her eyes scanned Jasper's future again. It was so much easier now that she had met him and they were in close proximity. She saw two futures ahead for them: One where both seemed content with Carlisle's cover; another where Jasper was on his own again, killing his helpless prey whenever his body yearned for the blood.

"But what do you see?" His voice broke through her concentration, and she raised her eyebrows at this peculiar question. It was time to tell Jasper what she hoped what happen to both of them.

"I see the two of us," Alice paused nervously, looking up through her long lashes to momentarily glance at him, "Joining another coven. A coven that drinks animal blood, actually. Carlisle's family."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and shook his head in disbelief. "There are more vampires like you?"

Alice nodded, expecting some sort of answer from him. Did he agree, did he not agree? Those two mental images in her mind came back again and she mentally winced.

"Well, then," he paused, thinking through his answers once more. "I think that we should both find them, little ranger."

Alice squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. Jasper smiled widely, before both noticing their surroundings.

"I'm going to get my bags and we can leave this small town," Alice started, getting out of the car. "Stay," she said firmly when Jasper followed her movements. "Too many humans inside, and I don't want you to lose control," she explained quietly, and he nodded.

As Alice went inside to get her bags, she wondered when she would finally find Carlisle's family. She lingered near the front desk, waiting for someone to help her check her room out. But all of a sudden, an image of Jasper drinking away the blood of some hotel worker flashed in her mind.

"No!" She growled, racing out of the lobby immediately. Although it was raining, she could see everything just fine. "NO!" She yelled at the sight in front of her, dropping her bags and racing to tear Jasper off a young man. She slapped him loudly on the cheek before shaking her head in rage. Her fists clenched as she gritted her teeth, seething in anger.

Jasper's crimson irises looked at Alice's golden orbs, both expressions pained.

"I'm, I'm sorry," he whispered, as a scream erupted from the boy three feet away from him.

"Just finish him off," she snarled, turning around and unable to face him. "We don't need another bloodthirsty vampire in this small town."

She said it with so much venom and hate that Jasper immediately felt terrible. As he glanced at the boy writhing in pain, he knew she was right. As ashamed as he was, the blood was tempting, tantalizing him. He hurried, drinking the blood before disposing it quickly in the large dumpster behind the building.

As he walked to the other side of the car, he paused before going in. The anger that woman felt was so strong. And the distress and fear his prey felt just made him even more guilty. He told the pixie-like woman that he would try her diet, that he would stop drinking human blood. It was so difficult, and he slipped up in less than a day.

However, as Jasper climber in the car, he couldn't feel the anger anymore. Just sadness, remorse, and regret.

Himself, though... He was still embarrassed, ashamed.

Before he could talk, however, the girl spoke quietly as she pulled out of the car. "I messed up too, you know."

Both were silent for the next ten minutes as she kept on driving, relying on her visions to tell her where to go.

Finally, she faced him, a bit of humor in her tone. "The name's Alice, by the way."

--

**AN: Oh wow, that was probably the most BORING chapter you have ever read probably. I am so sorry!! I just felt like they needed to have a long discussion, and I just needed some one-on-one Alice/Jasper action.**

**Anywho, I DO promise the next chapter will be a lot more eventful. Uh huh, I promise!**

**Now review time wink wink nudge nudge. I think you guys know what to do, hehe. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You guys are so sweet!**


	9. It's Never Too Late

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Chapter title is song lyrics from Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

--

The rest of the car ride remained silent, each individual mulling over his and her own thoughts. Jasper remained rigid, unmoving, grieving over yet another mistake. Alice contemplated her options, determined to make sure the future she had seen would come true, soon. It was so frustrating for her as she continued down the highway, grasping the chance to burn off the anger by speeding. It was the middle of the night, after all.

The blonde man felt all of Alice's wrath and mistook it as being livid for him to mess up, unable to realize that she was only mad at herself. He spiraled down to another level of depression as he blamed himself for every wrong doing he had done in his life.

Hundreds of questions occupied his mind as well. What was he to do now? Would they still come together and find Carlisle's family? Jasper recognized this confusion: one of the few emotions he held onto in the previous years.

Alice cleared her throat and he immediately snapped his head up, wondering what she was up to now. He glanced around his surroundings, a natural defense mechanism, taking in the abundance of trees. They seemed to be heading for a clearing several hundred yards away, where a small little cabin stood.

"I decided that this would be best for us, in the middle of nowhere. To get you some control, you know?" Alice grinned, obviously proud of the tiny house. "And when you're fully committed to the animal blood, I'd say we test out how far you can resist and wander about the city."

Jasper shook his head in disbelief, unable to let her words sink in. Traces of her anger remained, but hope once more was the dominant emotion. "Aren't you angry with me?"

Irritation appeared on her face. "Let's not talk about it, okay? Just learn how to move on."

He shook his head again. "I don't know how to do that," he whispered, his eyes now looking at the house not ten feet away from the car.

"I'll teach you," came Alice's soothing voice. She turned the car off and walked out, Jasper following suit. Her hand gestured to the small, wooden house ahead of them. She was at the door now, turning another key in the lock and opening the door. Dust danced in the breeze of the night, the house finally awoken from what seemed like a long slumber. "Welcome to your new home, Jazz." She started to mention all the different rooms but he barely paid attention.

For some unknown reason, Jasper was thrilled at the nickname Alice gave him. It made him feel, feel more _humane_. The corners of his face lifted as he smiled to himself, resuming attention on the _minuscule_ girl a few inches ahead of him.

They stopped in front of one of the last rooms in the hall. She opened the door, and immediately he was shocked. Rows and rows of books filled this library, topics ranging from Ancient China to the Great Depression.

Jasper's eyes were immediately drawn to the Civil War books, clearly fascinated by the abundance of literature this tiny room held.

"You know, don't you?" He asked as he drew out one of the books, glancing over the table of contents. The union army, the confederate army, General Stonewall Jackson... Those were only a few of the many chapters inside it.

But no answer responded. Jasper turned around, only to be greeted by an empty doorway. Now he could hear the footsteps shuffling around the floor above him, and he quickly set the book down.

He wanted to hunt. For animal blood. As he walked up the stairs, he thought about what the future held for him, and for Alice. Did he want to go off on his own? No, his mind quickly said. But he was obviously hurt her, making the mistake that he could have avoided. Jasper knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist the temptation. He hadn't fed in nearly three weeks, and the rain fortified the scent... He pushed these thoughts out of his head and began to think about him and Alice. She seemed forgiving enough, although the feeling of grief was evident. Nonetheless, the sweet girl was just that, sweet. She was so positive, able to forgive, and able to unconditionally love.

Could Jasper do that? He would try. Every part of his mind wanted to love like that, to be able to share that kind of joy. But could he? Could he leave the life of misery behind him, and embrace a new lifestyle? He didn't know.

Another part of him thought about Maria and he winced mentally at those memories. The manipulation he dealt with, her lies and deceit; he never wanted to feel only those emotions again.

Jasper shook these thoughts out of his head as he knocked on Alice's door. He heard a rustling of what seemed like cloth before the door opened. She had changed into what seemed like a much more casual dress and nodded.

"Let's hunt," was all she said.

As they ran into the forest, Jasper couldn't help but marvel at the grace of her movements. It was like a dancers, fluid and beautiful. She seemed at ease even while running, and he couldn't help but admire her. She was perfect in many, many ways.

Maybe, someday, they could love _each other_ unconditionally... Jasper immediately pushed that out of his head. If they were perfect for one another, Alice would have seen that, wouldn't she? And she would have told him; she would be honest and sincere about it.

Her voice shook him out of his head. "Do you see and hear the two bears inside the cave?" She said in a low voice, her eyes flickered a hundred yards ahead of her.

He nodded and looked at her, waiting for further instructions. She was rather pretty, beautiful in her own way...

"Just follow me."

Alice started to run again, pouncing onto the bear in less than two seconds. Before the animal could register what was happening, it lay limp and dead in front of her.

Jasper did the same, his mouth eager to taste the bear blood. He fought back a choke as the smell and taste of it was nothing compared to a humans. However, that human had not satisfied him. He needed more blood, and the animal blood muted his thirst for the time being. He finished quickly, although the job not as neat as Alice's.

She giggled once he raised his head to show that he was finished. "You've got a little something there," she pointed at the spot, and he quickly wiped it away, embarrassed. She laughed quietly. "No, other side, silly."

Jasper stiffened as she licked her thumb and rubbed away the stain on his chin. But she froze as well, for the shot of electricity running through his body ran through hers as well. She quickly slumped her arm down and looked away in embarrassment.

"Let's go," she said, and they started to run back to the house.

Alice knew that sooner or later, they would have to admit what seemed like their feelings for one another. Goodness, she just didn't know when or how to expect it. Would they be friends first, and then fall in love? Or would it be love at first sight? These questions seemed kind of late, though, since she already met him. The only word to describe her now was confused.

As they entered the house, Jasper walked towards the room that Alice introduced as his. She seemed to be following him until she turned to the library.

He sighed in frustration as he wanted to talk to her about the young boy. He wanted to apologize to her, for her to forgive him, although he knew she already had. Nevertheless, all these reactions from her puzzled him. She was angry for only the smallest second, redemption being easily achieved. She seemed so guilt free, so compassionate.

How could she be so loving towards a _monster_? How could he himself be so stupid and selfish? He was a trouble in her life, a constant annoyance.

Jasper made up his mind. He would leave tonight, never to bother her again. Even if she didn't want him to, it was for the best. He could adapt to her life without her and maybe, one day return as a better person.

As he reached for the door handle, it opened and on the other side was Alice. Shocking him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Don't leave," she whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry Alice, for everything," he responded, attempting to push him off her gently. She held on tightly.

"No, you can't," she begged. "I know we've got to be in this forever, Jasper."

"It's too late," he said acidly.

"No it's not!" Her head raised to look him in the face. "It's never too late!" She hissed, authority apparent in her voice.

"But-" Alice stopped his next words by shaking her head vigorously.

"No, shhhh. Trust me." She put her finger to his lips and gazed deep into his amber eyes.

Instinctively, their heads leaned closer and closer, lips only centimeters apart. Alice closed her eyes and raised her tip toes to reach the tip of Jasper's chin. The coolness of his breath felt so good on her face. They were so close to contact now that all she had to do was tilt her face forward.

It felt so surreal.

All of a sudden, an image of Jasper in a suit and Alice in a stunning wedding dress flashed in front of her eyes. She then realized what they were about to do and gasped. Apparently his eyes had closed as well because they flew open as she suddenly backed off.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before running all the way down the stairs.

--

**AN: Well, I felt that this chapter needed some awkward romance (just because Alice and Jasper just met...) Haha!**

**Anyways, right now I am suffering from Writers Block. God, I am so mad, cause I know where I want to go with this story. I have got it all planned out.**

**I promise the next chapter will be amazing and awesome!!**

**Reviews would be AWESOME, hehe.**

.


	10. You Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight. Chapter title is from Linger by Cranberries.  
**

--

The next week passed without any interaction between Alice nor Jasper. While he stayed holed up in the library, reading endless amount of books, she remained in her room, focusing on her future and interior designing for the home.

What was she thinking? Ready to kiss a man she's only known for a short amount of time? _Well, technically, you've known him all your life, _a voice in her head reminded her. However, Alice shoved that thought away. _He _only knew her for that long, oblivious to the fact that _she_ even existed. That people like her even existed.

The cool scent of his breath would always remain in her memory; she involuntarily shivered when remembering the dangerously close contact they almost share. Jasper was rather attractive and his hair just screamed for her hands to muss up. His lips were the right shade of pale pink... She would kiss those any day.

Alice mentally slapped herself for thinking these thoughts. They were disgusting, revolting, and something a lady like her should never think about. Or was she allowed to? She remembered nothing of her human life; did she ever get to giddy over a boy? So many questions swam through her head, endless debates about what she should do next.

Never in her life had she lived with anyone, always alone and solitary. She picked up the pieces of where her shattered life had left off, she fixed her broken soul and made it into something worth while. There was no one to console her during her times and desperation and need, no one to save her from the troubles she faced.

_Neither did Jasper_, she reminded herself. Neither of them had anyone. Well, he had Maria.

Her fist subconsciously crushed the pencil in her left hand. It now lay a small pile of saw dust on her desk, but Alice paid no attention to that. He had Maria, Maria had him. A growl released from within her body; she didn't need a mental picture in her head of all the passionate times they spent together.

But that was the past, right? Jasper left because he didn't want to live that life anymore. If he loved Maria, he would have been too weak to leave.

Countless amount of times did Alice search her future, along with his as well. Once again, images of her and him joining Carlisle's appeared in front of her eyes. New things sufficed, as well: Her arm the blonde girl, Rosalie, both holding a countless number of shopping bags. Jasper and the Emmett, the bear-like man, arm wrestling.

One image popped up over and over again, the most often out of any: Alice's arms around Jasper's neck, their lips locked in a fiery passion as he lifted her above the ground. She was dressed in one of the most beautiful wedding gowns she had seen in her entire life while he wore a distinguishing suit that enhanced his blonde hair and pale features.

How could this be so clear, when she herself was lost amongst so much confusion and disarray?

Maybe a little part of Alice did like Jasper more than a friend. Only a tiny, peewee bit. It wouldn't grow into something more, right?

She didn't mind living in denial.

"Damn it!" She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I need to go shopping."

Alice grabbed her car keys, purse, tan gloves, and hat. She left a quick note for Jasper, telling him where she was heading before taping it on his door. Eager to get her mind off all this fuss she created for herself, she rushed quickly out of the house and drove off into the forest.

--

Jasper's eyes followed the back of Alice's car as he saw her leave. There was nothing but awkward tension in the house for the past week. Although at times he would attempt to calm himself down, the flood of emotions would somehow bother him once more.

Was he really going to kiss her?

Everything about that was wrong. It would be an irrational decision for he had only known the petite woman for just a week or two. Kissing her would have been taking advantage of her vulnerability.

Besides, if she saw that coming, wouldn't she tell him? Alice seemed like an honest person to him.

She may have edited some of the information out when she told him about finding the vegetarian clan together.

As easy as it could be for him to leave, Jasper didn't really want to. Not only was he interested in the tranquil lifestyle she led, he also felt somewhat of an attachment to Alice.

Because of that, he felt weak. Somehow, he cared for her. In the span of about ten days, she already had him worried about anything he did to hurt her. With Maria, it never had been like this. He had worshiped the ground she walked on, fulfilling her physical desires and needs. With Alice, he wanted to please and care for her, to create a strong bond that no one else could break.

This fondness Jasper held for her scared him.

Never in his life did he feel this. In one hundred years, never did he think that she was what he needed, what he was searching for.

The weight around his shoulders lifted whenever Jasper was around Alice's free spirit. Her joy and encouragement made him feel safe, loved.

Was she his savior?

--

Alice sighed, raising her fist to knock on Jasper's door. One of her hands clutched five shpoping bags; she decided that going shopping for only herself would be rude. Besides, he only had one outfit, the one that he wore, so he was in desperate need of new clothes.

She knocked and within a second, the door opened.

They looked at each awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, Alice decided to speak up, raising the arm with the shopping bags. "I bought you some stuff, seeing that you haven't had anything to change into." She looked down, embarrassed. "I also bought you some personal hygeine stuff. You don't have to use it, of course, but I thought that if you ever got dirty after hunting, you could use it to clean up."

"Thanks," Jasper said quietly, taking all the bags. She looked up at him and smiled. "Not just for this, but for everything."

Alice laughed quietly. "Your welcome. I didn't know what sizes you were, but I think most of your clothes should fit." She scanned his room quickly, elated at the fact that several books were piled on top of his desk. " I'm glad that you've taken a liking to the literature. I stocked it with mostly with the titles I think you'd most enjoy."

He nodded, smiling as he replaced the awkwardness with a sense of calm. For some reason, Jasper felt somewhat guilty manipulating Alice's emotions; it felt like he was crossing a boundary. However, he was tired of all the discomfort they've dealt with for the past week. They both needed to be relieved of all this tension.

Setting the bags down near his closet, he motioned for her to come in.

She sat down on the chair, looking at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to see what I got you?"

Was he supposed to? Apparently.

"Oh, of course," Jasper replied, pulling out the shirts he found in the first bag. They seemed as if they would fit them, and he quickly set them in the closet. Next came the pants, then the jackets, and lastly the soap and shampoo. He set this all inside before turning and facing Alice. "Once more, I really do appreciate everything that you've done. I hpoe it hasn't been a bother."

Her face brightened even more. "I love any opportunity to shop," she started, "So it was rather enjoyable to buy your clothes." Those tiny lips looked so soft, so lush...

Jasper pushed these thoughts out of his head. "I feel rather bad that you've given me so much, and I in return have not given you anything," he said.

Alice shook her read. "No, really, it's fine," she stated.

"No," he disagreed. "I owe you a favor."

She thought for a minute, thinking of something that wouldn't seem too rash or stupid. The butterly feeling in her stomach was increasing every extra moment she was spending with him. She looked at Jasper and got lost in his eyes. The fear and fascination of those amber irises; she didn't recall hers ever looking so deep and interesting.

She shook out of it before it would scare him, and immediately the butterflies exploded. Why was she getting so nervous? Hopefully she hid it well that he wouldn't notice. There was one thing Alice really wanted him to teach her, but she didn't think it would be right to ask him that.

"Alice, I will give you anything, I promise," he assured her, mistaking that the shyness she asked was out of courtesy.

She nodded, mustering up the courage to ask him a favor based on his terrible past. "I want," she began, trying to word it carefully so it wouldn't seem foolish and because she knew it was a touchy subject for Jasper. "I want you to teach me how to _fight_."

--

**AN: Well, that is the next chapter for you! I think it was finally time (haha, after just one week and a half) for Alice and Jasper to face the fact that they feel something for one another. But do not worry, they are still in denial mode! I am not going to rush their relationship, I promise.**

**Besides, Alice and Jasper are not really the touchy-feely couple, right? But I will be sure to include some kisses here and there in the future wink wink.**

**Reviews are always amazing. Thanks so much for those who faithfully read my story!! I love you all so much.**


	11. With The Taste Of Your Lips Im On A Ride

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight. Song lyrics for the chapter title are from Toxic by Britney Spears. HAHA.**

--

Shock and anger rippled throughout every part of Jasper's body.

Her question hit a delicate nerve. Did Alice honestly think he would agree to this? How could she _not_ see his reaction?

"Leave. Get out. Now," he snarled through gritted teeth. Seething with anger, the atmosphere around them shifted into a hostile one. Uncontrolled, Jasper growled at her and unknowingly sent more frustration rippling through the air.

"No," Alice said firmly. She shifted her stance into a crouch, all defense mechanisms triggered. Pulling back her lips and baring her razor sharp teeth, she glared at what seemed to her now as an opponent, an enemy. "I want to learn. I demand you teach me." In the back of her mind, she realized how the vampire across from her was fooling with her emotions. She couldn't stop it, she didn't want it to. The rage coursed through both their bodies; the sudden infuriation exploding like a bomb.

"Get out before I hurt you," Jasper threatened, air hissing up his throat.

"You wouldn't dare," Alice refuted, inching towards his large body. The actual chance she could beat him was weak; he was much taller and bigger than her. Pinning her down would be no problem. But she would predict his every movement. Maybe that would be enough to make it an even match.

In less than a blink of the eye, the pixie launched herself at the stupid brute not far from her. The outrage and wrath that burst inside her tiny body had enough impact to send Jasper flying on the ground. The wood floor boards cracked, quivering at how hard Alice slammed him. She ignored this, her hands tightening around his large neck.

However, before she could even see it, he flipped them over and now was on top, his mouth dangerously close to her neck. The coolness of his breath made her shiver involuntarily, the grip on his neck loosening.

The air around them shifted suddenly from inflamed to serene. Alice was well aware that Jasper was once more changing their emotions. She was even more irked by the fact that he thought he could control whatever she felt without giving a thought about her own privacy.

"Just drop it, okay?" He whispered seductively in her ear, one of his hands now stroking her chest.

A different monster roared inside of her chest. It was something she never felt before; the physical desire and lust she felt for him was born, her lips itching to be everywhere on his body. She couldn't control it, she didn't want to fight it anymore...

Alice released the hold on Jasper's neck before shoving both her hands in his curly locks and drawing his head down to hers. A whole new level of lust hit her as she hitched one of her legs around his waist, refusing to let him go.

His lips crashed against hers, his delicious scent tempting her even more. A smooth and soft tongue traced her lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She opened it, granting him what he wanted. His hands soon left her back, now running up and down the sides of her body.

Her hands pulled his hair, shoving his tongue deeper in her mouth. Both fought for domination but it was clear that he was winning.

It felt so wrong yet so right. Her body molded right into his and Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around Alice's waist once more.

"Wait, wait," he groaned, "We have to stop." His body contadicted his words.

She made no attempt to stop but he began to unwind his arms and lift himself up from the floor. His hand extended towards hers; Alice grabbed it to pull herself up.

Embarrassed and disheveled, she ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to make herself look more presentable. She smoother over the front of her white dress before looking at Jasper. He seemed uneasy and probably was, looking everywhere but at her.

Knowing he would clearly see her with his peripheral vision, Alice tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. She coughed to make him look her way.

He did. Immediately, the anxiet she felt was replaced with a sense of harmony.

A voice in the back of her mind told her it was all a pretense. This iritated her; she didn't want to feel a false sense of security. "Stop," she ordered, startling him slightly. "Don't tamper with my emotions."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. In a few seconds, the nervousness and jitter she felt was back.

Jasper seemed to be struggling for the right words to say. Finally he spoke, leaning against that desk.

Alice had already seen all the ways he wanted to get his message across: that they should remain friends and only friends. Rejection began to slowly wash its itself into her body.

"We should stay friends," he said quietly, his eyes averting to the floor.

It was quiet for a few moments as she struggled with what to say. After the words sunk in, she nodded. "I understand," she agreed, ignoring the part of her that just wanted to jump into his arms. "I have to finish something now..."

Alice promptly left the room.

--

**AN: So, I decided to make this a short and delicate chapter. I really have no idea why, but I just had to finish it here after that hot and heavy make out section!**

**I know it's pretty slow right now, but don't worry, it's all build up! I assure you in a chapter or so, the plot will really shoot high. Yeah!**

**Anyways, please review. I would love you forever and ever and so would Jasper (sexy peace of meat). **


	12. Tearing Down What You Had Tried To Build

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: The oh so amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Duh. Also, at the part where Jasper talks about his past, you'll recognize it to be almost 100 the same to the explanation he gave to Bella in Eclipse. That is because I decided to copy it and add/edit a few things here and there because I believe it's a very good explanation. So please don't sue me. That part belongs to Stephenie Meyer as well!! Chapter title is from Worlds Away by From First To Last.  
**

--

Alice absolutely refused to let some awkward relationship emerge between her and Jasper. She had to admit, they did have their share of rather _interesting _situations. Nevertheless, that would not hinder the friendship she wanted to develop with him. All her life he was what she was looking for, and she wasn't about to give that up to a careless mistake.

Well, not exactly careless, but she was pretty sure in the fact that he wasn't exactly ready for a romantic relationship yet. Of course they would fall in love with one another, right? Get past this transition state and be fully ready to commit?

Alice didn't know what to expect anymore. Before she had actually met Jasper, she promised herself she wouldn't tell him about their romantic future until both figured out their feelings for one another. It would be pushing boundaries to do so, but she knew that they would love each other when the time was right.

She doubted that future with him more than ever. Her future now, as she searched it, changed so rapidly she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow. Or the next week. Even finding Carlisle's family wasn't something she was sure of.

And her feelings for Jasper? Alice just didn't know anymore.

Groaning, she flopped onto her soft, plush bed. This whole pickle she got herself into was just all so, so confusing and stupid.

Rolling onto her stomach, she examined her dainty fingernails that she french-manicured herself. If it was friends he wanted, she would give it to him as well.

After all, she wanted the same thing, right? Right, Alice attempted to convince herself.

The wrinkles in her white dress were apparent; she hadn't changed yet. It had been at least ten hours since she had last seen Jasper. She walked to her closet, slipped off her dress, and changed into a pale blue one. Giving herself a glance over, she decided that she would go talk to him now.

_Compose yourself_, Alice reminded herself, walking out of her room. She took a huge breathe before climbing the stairs. Her ears picked up on a shuffle of papers inside the library.

Should she have to knock? Probably not, seeing that room wasn't exactly used for anything private.

Still, she did it out of courtesy, and waited patiently as the shuffling stopped and out popped Jasper's head.

"You know, you didn't really have to knock," he said, grinning moving aside so she could come in.

Alice smiled back. "I'll remember that next time." Her eyes immediately went to the book that was in his hand. She laughed quietly. "Jane Eyre? I thought you would be reading all those Civil War books I made sure to stock inside this poor room."

For some reason, she felt relieved that he didn't mention the kiss. Maybe he just brushed it aside, just like she was pretending to as well. After all, friends didn't kiss each other unexpectedly and it was easier to forget than just talk about it.

Jasper smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Those are interesting, but that doesn't mean I don't have my eye out for other books. You have quite a collection here, Miss Alice," he said, setting the book down and sitting on on of the love chairs.

If she could have blushed, Alice would have. The way he said 'Miss Alice' sent shivers up her spine, but she dismissed any butterfly-in-the-stomach feelings and sat on chair right next to him. Her body faced his so she could see his face.

"So did you read books in your spare time, during... you know?" She asked curiously, hoping she hadn't hit a nerve. The last time she did, things obviously did not end well. Several muscles tensed, awaitng his reaction.

"Relax," Jasper said, chuckling. "You can ask these things if you want. I promise I won't lose control," he reassured.

Alice laughed nervously before nodding. "Alright. It's just that I'm genuinely interested in your past."

He looked confused. "Don't you know it already? Having seen it?" He asked quizzically.

She shook her head. "I only saw the things after you left the South," she said slowly, trying to phrase her words correctly. "Most of the things that happened before in your life I just guessed, you know, deduced from my visions."

"Oh," Jasper murmured. His eyes didn't seem focused; it seemed as if he was trying to decide between two things. Alice tucked her knees underneath her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, waiting for him to speak. Finally his eyes opened. "Do you want to know about my past? Everything?" His eyes stared intently into hers and the only thing she could do was nod.

"But why?" She whispered. "If it hurts for you to think about those days, you don't need to tell me."

"Because you deserve to know. Because you've given me so much," he said as quietly, looking down at the floor. "I want you to know, I really do."

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I

was twenty.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston - well, it was more of a skirmish, really - I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to

Galveston.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim

light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

Alice hissed, nodding. "Maria."

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of

them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"They began to talk about me, and the woman named Nettie seemed to have sniffed the air because I arrived. She seemed as if she wanted to eat me, to devour me...

"But the brunette convinced them that I was special, that she wanted to keep me.

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that

the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"Nettie turned to the other and said, 'Let's hunt,' running away so quickly I could already see them fifty yards away. Then I was left with Maria.

"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run.

"A few days later, I was introduced to my new life.

"She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with.

She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . ."

Jasper's voice trailed off and Alice didn't realize how tightly she was gripping the arms of the chair until one completely crumbled and fell to the ground like powder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried about what was causing this reaction out of her. She closed her eyes and nodded, signaling for him to go on.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly.

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshiped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria

told us this was the way things were, and we believed-"

The other arm of the chair crumpled to dust as well. By now, Alice was gritting her teeth while her nostrils flared.

Jasper looked startled, her anger and-was it envy?- rolling off her body. The temptation to calm her down was strong, but he didn't out of the request she made the previous night.

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his neck.

"Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won.

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized -

I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns - babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

"And then it was time to purge again. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried

to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called

out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow - he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me.

"The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run,

and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt ... averse to destroying him.

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north.

Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I walked away without a backward glance..."

"And I know the rest," Alice whispered, staring intensely into Jasper's eyes. The anger was now replaced with gratitude and he was relieved at the turn of her feelings. "Thanks for telling me all of this. I really appreciate it."

"No, thank you for listening to me. Once again, I cannot thank you enough for everything you've given me," he responded, smiling.

She nodded, the corners of her lips turning upwards. "You can't imagine how long I tried to find you. I was so relieved!"

"So are you going tell me about your human life?" Jasper asked eagerly.

Immediately, Alice felt pain and sorrow hit her body like a tremendous wave. He grimaced before shaking his head.

"Never mind, if it pains you to think about it like it used to for me, I'm not going to let you say anything," he corrected himself, his brows knitting together.

She shook her head. "No, I'm glad you asked."

"Then why are you so sad?" He was genuinely confused.

"Because, Jasper," Alice began.

Why did he feel so good whenever she said his name?

However, he focused on her next words and stopped breathing completely as they spilled out.

"I don't remember anything," she said. Her head hung low and Jasper put his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, I really am," he said earnestly.

Alice smiled as she gazed into his onyx eyes. "Thanks, that means a lot." She put her hand on his, the one that squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before taking it off her arm. "But I do see that both of us are thirsty and in desperate need of some grizzly bear blood!"

--

As they both ran through the trees, Jasper never felt more at peace in his life. Not only did he meet a companion who he could have a deep, intese conversation with, that person happened to understand him in ways more than he ever thought was possible.

It puzzled him slightly, though, when she talked to him and no awkward feelings were shared between them. He may have tweaked her emotions a little bit, but he was never going to tell her that. It was nice to know that she wouldn't pressure him into any sort of romantic relationship... If Alice wasn't going to talk about the kiss, neither would he. It was a mistake, it was definitely a mistake.

That was something definitely very hard to convince himself.

However, he couldn't deny the _things_ he felt for her whenever they were so close together. If she only knew the effect she had on him during the talk... Jasper shook these thoughts out of his mind and stopped thinking about that all together once Alice stopped.

He could hear four slow heart beats and in less than a second venom pooled in his mouth. Nothing else mattered but the blood of the animal less than twenty feet away from them.

Quietly, both pounced onto the giant bears and greedily rid the bodies of their blood.

Both satisfied with their meal, Alice and Jasper began to run back to the house.

But that's when the scent hit him. Hard. The scent of _human_ blood.

His body quickly picked up the scent and he ran the opposite direction to find it. Although the bear blood quenched his thirst, it didn't extinguish the fire in his throat that exploded once he smelled the humans.

Jasper was unaware of the voice behind him, the dainty footsteps that followed not far behind him.

That is, until a body slammed into his, flying him into the ground. He didn't recognize the small woman that did, immediately throwing her off him and into a fifty foot tall tree. It immediately collapsed at the force he had thrown his attacker with, her body slumping in pain as she never felt that kind of blow herself.

"Jasper, stop," Alice choked, her body hurting as if a thousand knives were piercing her body. "Stop." She commanded, lifting herself shakily off the ground.

He seemed to ignore her, for his body went into a crouch facing the opposite direction. She pounced herself at him once more, this time making sure his hands were behind as back so he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"Stop," she breathed into his ear as he bared his teeth at her. He was snapping his teeth at her, desperate to escape. "You need to give up this side of you. It's called control," she said soothingly.

As he thrashed against her arms, something in Alice let her tiny body control the beast within Jasper. She continued the encouraging and calming words, hoping he would feel her and let her feelings inside his body. He finally stopped and she immediately climbed off him.

Offering her hand to his, her expression turned from hopeful to one of hurt. He began to run back towards the direction of the house, not throwing a single glance to her direction that whole way back.

How could he have been so careless, so stupid? How could he have slammed someone so small and tiny like her into a tree, knocking it down in the process? He was a monster, ruthless and uncaring. He was stupid, foolish, and guilty. Jasper thought he could have controlled himself for her; apparently not. The anger coarsed throughout his whole body. If he had hurt Alice, there was nothing in the world he could do to make up for that. And he probably had, for that sickening crack he heard wasn't a part of his imagination.

Stopping in front of the house, there was nothing else in the world he wanted to do but turn around and beg for her forgiveness. However, for several reasons, he couldn't. He was ashamed, embarrassed, his pride wounded. He didn't have the courage to face her right now. And it disgusted him to feel so weak.

All this time, he wished he could know what Alice was thinking. But he couldn't handle all the guilt and pain that would drown him even more if he did turn around and asked her for redemption.

"I'm sorry," Jasper choked out, unable to face her. And then he flew into the house and slammed the door of his room, desperate to escape her presence.

Alice stood motionless on the porch, staring at the empty space that was occupied by him less than a second though. Every part of her screamed to go comfort him, save him from whatever he was feeling. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

--

**AN: Oh boy... That was SUCH a long chapter! Wow... Never wrote something that long for a chapter. But the reason it was so long was the I just couldn't cut back anymore of Jasper's story from Eclipse... he just needed to explain it all to Alice!! Haha. But yeah. Hope you didn't get bored! I tried to get it as action packed as I could!**

**Hahahaha. I don't know what else to write.**

**Uh, please review! Yeah, that's all. Lol. **


	13. Dear Maria, Count Me In

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Chapter title is from Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low.**

--

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was foolish and stupid," Jasper recited in the mirror. He shook his head, feeling utterly pathetic. It had been only several hours since... Well, he couldn't even bear to think about his previous action. The anguish he felt was ready to just his whole body he felt. Never did he feel these emotions since the battle field; was it really affecting him that strongly?

The reflection of his tortured face told him yes, yes it could.

There was the strong urge to just throw and destroy everything inside this room. However, Jasper refused; doing so would make everything worse.

"Please forgive me," he began again. "What I did to you was unacceptable. I'll leave, I'll take myself out of your life so you won't have to deal with all the distress I've caused you. I'm sorry." He was even more aggravated at another lame attempt. "Damn it," he swore loudly, clenching his fists. Once again, the urge to smash his foot into the wall was hard to resist.

"The only thing I want from you is redemption. And then you'll never have-"

His useless ramblings were interupted as a bell like voice spoke.

"You know, Jasper, most people don't talk to themselves in the mirror, over and over. Some even call it insanity," Alice said. The tone of amusement was obvious in her voice.

Jasper's head whipped and leaning against his door frame was the miniature vampire, grinning.

But funny was the last thing Jasper felt at the moment. His nostrils flared because of the anger and hate he pounded upon himself.

"How come you don't hate me? How can you not? After what I did to you!" He demanded, his face contorted with pain and fury.

Alice sighed, grimacing. "I have no reason to be mad at you," she simply stated, walking towards him. What came out of her mouth made him question her sanity.

Jasper turned way from her, unable to face the innocent and pure demeanor she held. Before he knew it, a soft hand cupped his cheek and turned his head to stare at the tin yet beautiful woman next to him.

"I hurt you," he spat. "Why can't you just hate me for doing so?"

"You've done enough self-loathing from the both of us," she replied. "You've really got to learn how to let go. We've had this conversation one too many times."

"No! You don't understand!" Jasper snarled, disgusted at himself. He shoved the sleeves up his arms, showing all the moon-like scars to Alice. "Do you see these? Do you realize how many vampires _and_ people I've murdered?"

Even at the point, she remained calm and hopeful as her hand ran up his arms, delicately touching his arms. Although, a hint of irritation appeared on her features.

"I've lost control, too, you know," she said quietly, still distracted by the blemishes that adorned his skin. "But what matters now is we're both okay, that I've already forgiven you."

One again, Jasper refused to look at Alice, glaring at the door. Her hands held his face, turning it once more so her honey eyes bore into his.

"Jazz," she said, using the nickname he hadn't heard in a long time. "I know what you're feeling. I want you to realize that-"

Whatever she was going to say, he never found out for Alice's eyes suddenly blanked. She hissed, trembling slightly.

Immediately, Jasper grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Alice," he said urgently. "Alice!" He began to panic, clueless to what was happening. "What's going on?"

He lifted her from the ground and raised her so they were eye-level. The dazed look in her eyes made her seem like she was somewhere else, off in a distant world...

_Her visions_.

"What do you see?" Jasper demanded. "Please speak," he begged, shaking her again.

Finally, Alice spoke. Her eyes were still unfocused as fear and dread seeped throughout her body.

"Maria," she choked.

--

**AN: Dun, dun, DUN!**


	14. Prepare For The Worst, This Is Hell

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Chapter title is from Casablanca by Emarosa.**

--

Downstairs came an ear splitting crash; the front door had been knocked down.

"Oh, Jasper," a high-pitched, musical voice taunted. "Come out, come out where ever you are, _mi esclavo._"

Neither Jasper nor Alice moved as they heard two pairs of nimble foot steps search throughout every room in the floor below them.

"We have to go," she whispered in horror, her eyes glued to the door. "We can't just stay here."

"No," he responded forcefully. "She will stop at nothing to get to me. Let her come."

As those words slipped out of his mouth, the door to their room shattered and wood pieces flew everywhere.

Alice hissed in a breath and glared at the two intruders in the doorway. She recognized the face of Maria's, yet the man accompanying her was someone Alice had never seen. As all her defense mechanisms were triggered, she deciphered all the ways she would be able to kill them. Ruthlessly.

It was even harder for her to control herself as the dainty Mexican immediately ran into Jasper's unopened arms, her hand running up and down his chest.

"Oh, Jasper," Maria cooed. "I've been looking for you for too long." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so, so much."

Alice's fingers twitched, and in an instant the unknown man twisted her arms behind her back and held her prisoner.

"I wouldn't try anything, silly little girl," he chuckled darkly. "Because I won't hesitate to kill you." His grip tightened on her wrists and she flinched at the pressure.

She gasped as her search for the future drew up blanks. She couldn't see anything, only the darkness of nothing.

All this time, Jasper remained motionless as he ignored Maria's attempt to seduce him. He turned his face away from her disgust and pushed her small frame off his body.

"Get off me," he growled. "Leave us alone." His brow furrowed in annoyance as he could not control the atmosphere around them, the hostility remaining with no hint of camaraderie in the air.

Maria looked slightly hurt as she turned away from him and glared at Alice, who did nothing but return the death look as she remained captive in the arms of the male.

She crept up the Alice, grazing her finger tips across her cheek. Alice did nothing but glower, biting the inside of the cheek so she wouldn't accidentally take a snap out of Maria's hand.

"Strange," the Hispanic girl muttered, speaking to herself. "I sense something _different _about you. Something special."

Maria whipped around and faced Jasper once more, smirking. "What's her name?" She demanded.

He shook his head, smiling wickedly as if he were challenging her.

Before anyone knew it, his head was smashed against the wall as she clutched his neck tightly. For such a small and frail looking body, Maria was able to sustain him within her grasp.

"Alice," Jasper muttered, staring coldly into the red irises.

Maria smirked and let him down. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She drawled, a hint of her Spanish accent evident. "Now tell _Alice_," she spat the name with venom, "to leave so Derek and I can talk to you privately."

Until then, Alice stayed silent in the arms of Maria's body guard. But when the vile girl wanted her to leave, she thrashed against Derek's arm and growled. Venom pooled in her mouth. Her pent up frustration of her inability to draw any visions overflowed as she bared her teeth at the attackers. She couldn't escape though, for the man's strength was far too powerful against her own.

"No!" Alice snarled, shaking her head. "Jasper, you can't stay alone. They could kill you!" She said desperately, her eyes pleading.

His jaw was taut and she didn't need her visions to know his answer. "It's the only way for any chance of survival," he said harshly, his eyes flashing at hers.

She stopped moving in Derek's arms, her eyes widening in fear and desperation. "But I can't _see_ anything," she whispered. Dread filled both their bodies. "Absolutely nothing."

Jasper pushed Maria out of his way and walked to Alice's side, cupping her face with both of his hands. "I _will_ figure this out. Your life won't end because of me," he promised before letting go.

And then Alice was dragged out of his room and down the stairs by Derek, where he shoved her into her own room. He slammed the door shut and chuckled evilly.

"Don't try to escape, little one," he said through the door. "Or I won't hesitate to kill you."

--

Maria gave a hard, cold look at the place where Alice and the body guard had just been standing moments ago.

"She really is special, isn't she?" Her eyes remained glued to the exact spot. "Both in her powers and in your eyes."

Jasper snarled. "You nor your body guard will harm her." He could taste the emotions Maria felt: the hate, vengeance, and the pain. But he did nothing to calm her down, for he knew manipulating her emotions triggered a high form of defense mechanism when alone with him.

Maria laughed a long, hard laugh. "That is what I will turn to if you do not agree to my terms," she responded. Whipping around to face him, she ran her long fingers against his jaw, her face centimeters away from his. "You will agree, _muchacho tonto_."

He hissed in disgust. "And what are your terms?" He asked in a dead voice.

"Simple. Come and join me. Get back our land in the South. Oh, and forget about _Alice_, of course." She said the name with the same amount of disgust as she had earlier.

A fierce smile appeared on his face as Jasper felt jealousy emitting for Maria's body. "You're jealous of her, aren't you?" He taunted, pleased at obtaining this new information. "Because she is everything you want to be?"

In less than half a second, he was thrown into corner with an earsplitting crash. This time Maria's emotions were amplified, her rage stronger than what it previously was.

"You worshiped me," her voice whipped. "You did anything you could to please and pleasure me!"

Jasper's nostrils flared as memories of their past flooded into his mind. The rewards he received from her were something he wasn't proud of and never would be. The disgust was apparent on his face as he shook his head in an attempt to rid of the images in his head.

"I will never be attached to you again," he growled, standing up. "I will never go back to that life." He began to advance towards her, ready to attack if necessary.

Maria crouched as well, preparing for the fight. "You have always been attached to me, whether you like it or not! I created you, Jasper. You are bound to me forever."

And then she was pinned on to the ground, Jasper hovering on top, his teeth bared. "We may have had a past together, but not a past I'm proud of. If you need me to knock some sense into your head, I will gladly accept." He threatened menacingly. A sharp pain erupted down in his groin and before he knew it, he was thrown several feet off Maria. Regaining his composure in mid air, he landed with a soft 'thud' on the carpet. "Just remember I'm as skilled as a fighter as you are," he hissed. "And stronger. I can _crush _your skill."

The brunette glared through her thick lashes, preparing to strike. The hate Jasper felt coming from Maria's body amused him. Once again, he did nothing to control the emotional climate.

"No, I'm better than you," she sneered, her eyes flashing. "I taught you everything. You will never be better than me." She thought for a moment, and excitement momentarily flooded her eyes. "Derek, _viene aqui. Solamente_."

--

It was next to nothing for Alice listen to the conversation, no, argument upstairs. Panic was her only companion; she couldn't see anything, she didn't know what could happen. Her ears cringed as she heard teeth snarl and voices drip with venom.

As much as she wanted to escape, she knew that her tiny frame would stand no chance against Maria's personal body guard. He towered over her and was most likely a skilled fighter. How he was even able to block her power, she didn't know. And that scared her. She feared for both her and Jasper's life, and the chances that they would survive through this were thin. Nearly impossible.

"Derek," the clear, shrill voice ordered, "_Viene aqui. Solamente_."

Alice hissed in frustration at her inability to translate what Maria just said.

The brute stuck his head in and gave her a antagonizing stare.

"Stay here. We will know if you try to escape," he loomed. "And _I _will not hesitate to kill you."

--

Maria sneered as Derek entered, running immediately to his side. "Oh, _mi amante_. I think we need to teach Jasper here a lesson," she purred, running her fingers up and down his arm. "To make sure he agrees with us."

"Go bring his little _amiga_ up here. I want her to pay the price for his stubbornness." She ordered.

Before Derek could carry out Maria's demand, Jasper slammed him onto the ground.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." He grunted, slamming a fist onto his face. "You will not lay a hand on her!"

Jasper felt someone rip him off Derek's body. "Leave her out of this!" He yelled as he staggered back, preparing for combat once more.

"We can't do that." Maria's fists clenched as she gritted through her teeth. "For this attachment you have for her means everything to you. You won't give her up." She stalked towards him, staring hard and long into his eyes. "What does she have that I don't, Whitlock?" She demanded, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Innocence," Jasper spat, shooting his attackers death looks. "Purity. Compassion."

"Who needs her when you can have all of me?"

He laughed in spite. "I don't want you."

Maria beckoned Derek with her fingers and he came forth. "Why don't we show him what he's missing?" Her body guard nodded eagerly, obviously eager for what was about to happen next.

Lust pounded the air as clothes were ripped off and two bodies smashed onto the bed, the legs giving away and collapsing.

Jasper refused to look, turning his face and nostrils flaring.

He could do nothing but endure their throws of passion to save Alice and himself.

--

Alice's ears picked up on the words 'show him what he's missing' and immediately, her body tensed. There was no mistake at the sexual innuendo hidden in the meaning of the words.

A loud crash erupted and she didn't need any verification to know that the bed collapsed, the hinges squeaking and whining in protest.

"Damn it," she muttered, shaking her head. Did Jasper really agree to satisfying Maria's physical needs? No, he couldn't have. When he described that monstrous woman, he seemed to put as much hate and detest in his words. But why then was Alice hearing moans and gasps coming from upstairs?

Her muscles tensed and her body seethed anger.

How dare Maria come and just take Jasper away from her?

Then the cold, hard truth hit Alice. Jasper _was never_ hers. She had no right to feel possessive over him. Maybe the reason he had stopped them all those times was because he still wanted Maria, still wanted to feel that disgusting girl's touch.

Alice hissed. Rejection, anger, bitterness all entered her body like a giant wave. Every part of her body screamed for her to go upstairs and rip Maria of Jasper... But she couldn't. That would be wrong, and because of that he would be torn away from her life, forever.

A stronger impact of rage exploded in her body. Why should it matter if Jasper joined Maria's ranks again? Every story, every word that came out of his mouth would now be a _lie_. He used Alice for convenience, to make Maria jealous. He pretended to be interested in their future, faked all his own emotions. Infuriated, Alice growled and smashed her hand into the bookshelf, the small object shattering to pieces. Her eyes flashed with indignation; she was fucking enraged.

She would murder _everyone _upstairs. For ruining her life.

Her fist clenched around the door knob, leaving several finger-sized dents on the handle. However, Alice didn't notice as she raced up the stairs.

She could hear the bodies slapping together...

"Oh, Jasper. Jasper, Jasper!" Maria's moans got louder and louder. So did his grunts, faster and faster, until both sounds stopped all together.

Alice stayed glued, three feet in front of Jasper's door. If she had a heart, it would be tearing to pieces. Her eyes widened in shock, her own self rejected and hurt.

Then the door opened.

Without thinking, she launched herself at Maria's body guard, sinking her teeth into his exposed neck. Derek was left withering on the ground.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice yelled, but she paid no attention to him. Her eyes were fixed on Maria, who was clad in one of Jasper's white-sleeved shirts. One that Alice bought for him.

With a cry that strangled from her lips, she pounced directly at the atrocious girl, ready to beat all her hate and frustration into the person who had to shatter it all for her.

--

**AN: Well, that was hard to write! Haha seriously, I stared at the computer screen for like twenty minutes, not knowing how to put the plot into words. But I'm happy with it, and I hope you are too!**

**I'll update soon! I promise. This is too fun for me, lol.**

**Please review. I will love you forever and ever, because reviews make my heart sing!**


	15. And Me verses You, Come Hit Me

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. Chapter title is from You vs. Me by HorrorPops.**

--

Alice sprung herself so powerfully at Maria that they burst through the second story wall and fell to the ground. Both barely noticed slamming onto the ground as they attempted to bite and take snaps out of whatever pieces of flesh they could.

Neither noticed Jasper yelling for them to stop, nor how Derek lay twitching in pain from Alice's venom. The two females were too caught up in the midst of their fight that nothing else mattered.

As they both struggled to dominate over the other, Jasper realized that he could do nothing to stop this fight. Either join in or stay out. He chose the latter, knowing how Maria liked to win her battles alone. But Alice... Poor, defenseless Alice. He immediately regret not teaching her how to fight when she did ask him; was that why she wanted to in the first place? Because she saw intruders coming?

The fury and hate radiating off both the women was so intense that it was pounding Jasper from all directions. Even as he directed a wave of calmness into the air, the anger and resentment quickly overpowered it.

Then his thoughts centered around Derek: Jasper wasn't able to change the emotional climate around him when Derek was strong and healthy, but he was able to use his powers when Derek was weak, powerless from another vampire's venom. Was that his weakness? Unable to protect him and whoever he wanted to when someone's venom was inside his body. It must have been it, or else Jasper would have rid Derek and Maria of their lustful feelings for each other in the bedroom...

A loud snap and a woman's shriek pulled Jasper out of his thoughts. He immediately ripped his gaze toward Alice and Maria; had Alice gotten hurt?

No, it was Maria. Alice was standing over the girl's body, her leg crushing Maria's arm. The Hispanic girl screamed again as more crunching sounds emitted from her body, Alice smirking sadistically.

But she foresaw Maria's next move too late: Alice's body registered the fact that Maria had kicked her ten feet in the air, rocks flying out everywhere as well. The pixie-like vampire twisted her body in mid air, predicting Maria's next move. Alice grabbed the closest stone in mid-air and aimed for Maria's broken arm as she pounced towards Alice.

Maria gave out another cry as the small rock collided on the most painful area of her arm just as Alice landed softly on the ground. Once again, a vision appeared in her head that showed Maria running away. Before Alice would let that happen, she hurled herself at Maria, snarling and exposing her razor-sharp teeth, ready to bite Maria if necessary.

Maria got to her first. Her teeth sunk onto Alice's wrist.

She let out a scream of agony, the venom burning like nothing she ever felt before. The pain was unbearable and Alice's concentration faltered, her eyes slightly unfocused as her body could only register the burn of the bite.

Using this to her advantage, Maria sent Alice flying against the tree.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, running immediately to her side. "Stop, stop!" He ordered, trying to help her stand up.

But she shoved him off, snarling. "Get off me," she hissed. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, the hate pouring out of those words as well. Jasper immediately felt the hate not only directed towards Maria and Derek, but to him as well. Shocked, he backed away before she would try to attack him.

Staggering forward, Alice struggled to regain her balance.

Once again, Maria used this to her advantage and sent Alice flying into the forest. That was followed by several crashes, the sound of trees falling on top of one another.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, desperate to see if she was alright.

In less than a second, he was where the trees had collapsed. A small foot popped out from underneath three trees. Before he could lift those off, a body smashed into his, sending him flying into the trees as well.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Maria shouted, anger flashing in her eyes. "_Ella es la mia_!" Lifting off the trees easily as if they were feathers, she uncovered Alice unmoving on the ground. Alice's body was spastic, her expression distressed and tortured. It pleased Maria how easy it was to hurt Jasper's little 'obsession.' "Now prepare to be torn into pieces, _monstruo._" Maria flashed a menacing smile, raising her arms to finish Alice off.

Then something small yet hard slammed her onto the ground. Maria's other arm snapped and she screamed in agony. Fists pounded onto her voice; her nose snapped as well. She kicked her legs furiously, attempting to dislodge Alice. But Maria couldn't, the aching on her face and arms too much to bear.

"Stop," she choked out as Alice's hand smashed into her cheek. "Stop!" Maria wheezed, unable to get any other word out of her mouth.

The pounding didn't stop. Neither did the pain.

"Please," she pleaded, her blood-colored eyes boring into Alice's topaz ones.

Fists didn't stop demolishing her face.

Alice yelled in protest as a pair of strong arms ripped her body off Maria's. Jasper held Alice in his arms as she writhed violently. He could feel the abhorrence radiating off her body, the repulsion she held for Maria.

Alice didn't know how to kill a vampire, Jasper realized. She wanted to kill Maria but was unable to. Alice would do anything to see Maria dead and lifeless. But Jasper wouldn't let her, knowing how she would react once the loathing and hatred wore off.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself. For committing murder.

Jasper clutched her tightly in his grasp as he glared daggers at Maria.

"Leave. With your henchman," he ordered strongly, sending fear into her body. "Leave and _never_ come back."

Whimpering, she nodded helplessly.

"I can't get up," Maria croaked. "My arms, I can't feel my arms. _Por favor, por favor, me ayuda._"

Jasper shrugged. "I hear Derek finally coming to help you. Bitch."

And then he ran off with the girl who was still shaking violently in his arms.

--

"Let go of me!" Alice yelled, pounding her fists onto his chest. "I want to _kill _her!"

Jasper finally let her down in front of their now partly destroyed home.

"Alice, I can't let you do that," he said, shaking his head. "You would regret it. You're too pure to be able to live with that."

Extreme hostility and dislike hit him from her body.

"No," she said harshly, her eyes narrowing. "Because you want her to live. So you can go back to her!" she roared, stomping her foot on the ground. The ground shook several feet around them.

"I don't understand," he replied, confused.

"Don't lie to my face," she said. "I could hear everything." Alice's hand twitched with the urge to slap him in the face.

Jasper noticed and grabbed both of her hands with his. He bent down so they were eye level, his lips grazing over her knuckles. Although he knew she hated for him to influence her own emotions, he twisted the hate and rage into calmness and serenity.

Then something stung his cheek. A small hand.

Alice had ripped her hands out of his, detesting the fact he had tried to calm her despite her telling him not to.

She glared at him, trying to communicate the feeling of disgust and animosity. But all Jasper could feel was hurt, and it was evident in her eyes.

"I hope to God she was worth it," she spat, before running into the house.

--

**AN: I hope you all liked it! I thought of so many ways to write this. This is the third draft, and I'm really happy with it! So I hope you are too!**

**Reviews are lovely! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You all are amazing!**


	16. Cause You're My One True Love

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Chapter title is from Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**--**

Eight weeks had passed. Two months had gone by without any contact with Alice.

The day after, Jasper knocked on her door. He heard nothing. But he felt the rejection and hurt seeping through.

She never answered.

Day after day, Jasper would knock. And day after day, Alice refused to even acknowledge his presence.

His mind easily kept track of the dates. In one week it would be Christmas, but there was barely any holiday spirit inside the house.

He cold only blame himself for that. If Maria had hadn't intruded with such poor timing, maybe Jasper and Alice could actually be talking, spending quality time with one another. No, they definitely would be.

Many times he considered leaving, but every single time he weighed that option a pain seared inside his body. The thought of being away from Alice tore Jasper apart. What Maria said was right: He was attracted to Alice; he _needed_ her.

Never before in his life did he feel like this: The desire to fulfill her each and every wish, to cherish her and hold onto her forever.

This longing Jasper held for Alice cared him. These emotions he was experiencing were so new, so foreign.

Yet another part of him relished the fact that finally he met someone who turned his life around, someone who saved him from the very depths of hell. Someone named Alice.

The way her glorious smile would light the room, the way her musical laughter brightened his day. Every part of her was just simple _amazing._

Jasper walked over to the large mirror near his bed and took off his shirt, gazing at all the scars that adorned his chest, shoulders, arms, and neck. He winced as memories of the past flooded his mind, each one reminding him just how those scars got there in the first place.

The reflection revealed a change man, someone blessed by an angel.

Did Jasper love Alice?

As much as he rejected that idea, the change deep inside his amber eyes told him yes, yes he did.

After fifty six days of battling this question, he finally found his answer.

But he didn't deserve Alice.

His past created him into a monster, a ruthless creature who was to be damned to the eternal fires of Hell.

And Alice deserved someone who would love her unconditionally love, adore, and please her.

Could Jasper do that?

Yes he could. He would love her to the end of time. He would do _anything_ for her. If she needed someone to protect her, he would be there. Hell, if she wanted him to wear a dress, he would. Just to please her.

Then it was time to finally tell her.

_And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

--

Alice sighed.

It hurt. Everything hurt.

She didn't even try to see the future; she tried her hardest to block them. But it wouldn't work.

It just didn't matter anymore.

After what Maria and Jasper had done, Alice broke. Something inside her died.

She _loved_ him, ever since she woke up in the darkness. His face was her first memory of her life. Ever.

However, Alice didn't realize how much she loved him until two months ago. The burn of Maria's venom was nothing compared to the grief she when she found out Jasper slipped from her grasp.

Before everything happened, she thought he would just be a silly infatuation, someone who she accidentally developed feelings for. She was incredibly and horribly wrong.

As her eyesight became hazy in preparation for another vision, Alice gasped at the sight.

An image flashed in front of her eyes, just long enough for her to distinguish two individuals locked in a passionate embrace: Alice and Jasper.

Her mind screamed no, refusing to believe what she saw. That was wrong, completely wrong. But her heart stated otherwise. Deep down, she hoped with all of the world that the vision would come true.

Alice loved Jasper too much to let him go.

_Cause you're my, you're my _

_My true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

--

There was a knock on her door. The fifty seventh time.

And Alice opened it.

"Hi," she said quietly, glancing at Jasper's eyes quickly. She was too nervous to look at him for longer than a second.

"Hey." His tone matched hers.

Both stood awkwardly against the doorway. Neither could come up with anything else to say.

After a long and apprehensive silence, Jasper cleared his throat. Alice snapped her head up to look at her; he immediately felt guilty once he saw the pain in her eyes. The pain that he caused.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. For some reason, he was ten times more on edge after he asked her the question.

If Jasper had a heart, it would have been beating furiously and erotically.

It seemed forever till Alice responded. A simple nod from her was all it took for him to burst joyously inside his mind. But the emotions she was carrying at the moment ruined the temporary happiness. She was hurting. It was evident in her appearance as well, her eyes filled with grief.

Jasper broke into a run and looked behind to see that Alice was following. He was leading her to the small lake he accidentally discovered one day in the middle of hunting alone. Its timeless beauty, tranquility, and grace reminded him of her. Since he wanted to talk to her, the lake seemed like the perfect place.

After fifteen minutes, Jasper stopped, Alice doing so as well. He walked swiftly as the trees began to thin, a sandy shore appearing.

He turned around and took her hands in his. Surprise flickered on her face before irritation replaced it. She attempted to wrench her hands out of his grasp, but he held on tightly and refused to let them go.

"Hear me out," Jasper begged, his face looking desperately at Alice. She turned her face away and her jaw clenched.

"Five minutes," she said, looking out at the moon shining over the lake.

He nodded, struggling to compose his words. It was best to start at the beginning.

"Alice, my life before you was a complete nightmare. I killed without second thoughts, always fighting for my own survival. Never did I love or be loved. But all this changed when I met you," Jasper said earnestly. Hopefully, Alice would feel the transparent honesty in his voice.

"Suddenly, I had the desire to learn how to live again. Before you, I always knew I was missing _something_, something special. I didn't realize at first that it was you. I don't think I realized it until it was too late. Until I lost you.

"But Alice, I _don't _want to let go of you. I will never let anything hurt you. I will always stand up for you. I will always be there.

"Please understand, nothing happened between Maria and I. It was her and Derek. I think the only reason she called my name was because she knew you would misinterpret the situation. I regret everything that occurred.

"Do know, I was nothing before I met you. Please realize that. For a century, I wandered around this earth without a reason to be. But now I finally found my reason. And that reason is you.

"You are everything I can only ever dream of becoming. You are everything I want. You are my life. You are undeniably the most remarkable creature I have ever met in my entire lifetime, human and non-human. You are my savior."

Alice's golden irises stared into Jasper's. He could feel the complete turn of emotions inside her body. That was all it took for him to go on, to finally confess.

"Alice, I-I _love_ you." He poured all of him into those three words, his gaze piercing right into her soul.

Ever so gently, he cupped her face in his hands and lifted her whole body so his lips could meet hers.

Their kiss was sweet and passionate, too good to be true.

After what felt like hours, Alice and Jasper pulled away. She pressed her forehead against his and smiled, joy and love radiating through both of their bodies.

"I'll show you that somewhere deep inside me, I'm _the_ one," he whispered, capturing her lips for yet another kiss.

Alice pulled back and grinned. "I love you, too."

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

--

**AN: Finally! I actually wanted to wait a few more chapters before he confessed that, but I realized I just couldn't. I decided there was enough tension and turmoil to show them that they did love each other. **

**Haha, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I think 'Your Guardian Angel' by RJA is the ****perfect**** song to describe Alice and Jasper. They really are.**


	17. We Can Turn Up The Heat If You Wanna

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I am back! Thanks so much for waiting out on me. It really means a lot that you guys understood and I am so happy to find the passion to write again once more. And it is because of those who reviewed! You guys are amazing. Oh and rating has changed to M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Chapter title is from Break the Ice by Britney Spears! Lol.**

--

Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand back towards the house, savoring the night and pondering their thoughts. Neither had talked for several minutes, but both knew that words couldn't describe what they were feeling. It was all too good to be true for Jasper, as he looked back to the first day of becoming a vampire, a monster. Never in a million years did he think that he would find true happniess in the form of a little vampire named Alice. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he was a selfish creature. He wanted her and he would never share her with anyone else.

The direct contact with her body intesified how much Jasper could feel of Alice's emotions. He _knew_ she loved him, with every part of her being, and he hoped she knew without a doubt that he loved her as well. The emotions coming from her body were all so intense, so real. He could never doubt her.

From the first day he met her, Jasper felt the love radiating from her body. Were they always meant to be? It seemed so. For never in his life did he feel complete until Alice came into the picture. She saved him from the very pits of eternal damnation and he was forever grateful.

"Alice," he stated once they were standing in front of the house. She paused before opening the door, her eyes glancing curiously up towards his. "I love you, I really do."

She smiled and nodded. "I know, Jazz. Did I ever tell you that I love you too?"

Jasper turned her body so it faced his and picked Alice up, his arms circling around her face so they were now eye level.

"Never forget that," He breathed, before capture her mouth in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Immediately, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms snaking around his neck. She moaned in his mouth as the kiss become more urgent, both fighting for dominance. Alice's hands twisted into Jasper's hair, relishing the fact that his hair was soft and sillky.

Using his senses to an advantage, he opened the door without breaking the kiss and headed towards her bedroom. He lay her body on the bed while staying on top of her. The lust pounding him in every direction didn't help the fact that a certain part of his body was hardening. Quickly.

"Alice," Jasper moaned, reluctantly pushing away from her body. However, she seemed to have other plans. Her arms tightened around his neck and she dove for his lips again. He gave him, plunging his tongue deep into her sweet, tantalizing mouth. Her dainty tongue massaged his own and her hands tugged at the ends of his hair gently.

Jasper wanted Alice so bad. And he knew how much she wanted him.

But he had to stop, he had to. Was she ready to give her body to him?

"Alice, we have to stop," he groaned, reluctantly pushing his whole body off hers and lying next to her. The pixie took this as a chance to climb onto Jasper's lap, grinding her body onto his crotch. "Alice," he hissed, trying to shove her off him. Somehow her legs circled around his body and she locked her body against his.

"I need you," She whimpered, lowering her head merely centimeters away from his. "I _want_ you," Alice breathed, her tongue tracing his soft lips. "I trust you with my life, Jasper Whitlock."

He moaned and closed the distance between them, tongues battling ferociously once more. She moaned deep in his mouth, her petite hands unbuttoning his shirt. Frustrated with this tedious task, Alice ripped the shirt off in less than a second. Her hands traced over the hard muscles of his stomach, tracing patterns over the scars that adorned his torso.

Jasper's hand clutched her waist and flipped them over so he was on top, dominating once more. Alice's hands lightly brushed over all the scars on his arms, feeling the lean muscles as well.

His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, placing feather kisses on her neck and sucking the skin.

"Is this dress valuable?" Jasper asked in between ravishing her neck.

"No," Alice choked out, moaning right after.

"Good," He hissed. With one hand, he grasped the fabric and tore the hole dress off. He took a moment to marvel at her lace-clad chest. For such a tiny body, her assets were... _very _well developed. "Dear Lord, Alice," he groaned. "You are so beautiful."

Without hesitation, Jasper ripped her bra off, leaving her only in her panties.

"You have far too much clothes on," Alice purred, proceeeding to undo his belt and pull his pants off. He quickly kicked them off, now completely exposed to her. She gasped; he was so _big._

Jasper chuckled before sliding her underwear off. They were now both naked. Skin against skin.

He sensed embarrassment and saw Alice ducking her head. "Don't be ashamed of what you are, love," he whispered. "You are the most beautiful and exquisite creature I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Slowly, Jasper tiled her head towards his and kissed her slowly, sensually. It seemed as if the mood had changed. The passion was still there, if not more, but love entered the picture as well.

He poised himself at her wet entrance.

"It's my first time," Alice breathed. Jasper's eyes widened and he stared at her, dumbfounded. "But I'm glad it's with you." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "I've always known it would be you."

"Alice, I love you so, so much." He sighed. "I promise I'll make it as painless as possible." She nodded, closing her eyes.

"I'm ready Jasper. Please," She quietly begged.

Although she couldn't see him, Jasper nodded. In one swift movement, he entered her. A cry escaped from her lips, and he stilled in fear that he hurt her more than necessary.

After a few seconds, Alice opened her eyes. "I'm okay," she said, nodding. "Move, please move."

Slowly, Jasper began to thrust in and out of her. She was so tight, so slick. It was so pleasurable; he would be more than content to do this with her for the rest of eternity.

"Ah, ah," Alice whimpered, moving her hips in sync with his. "Feels so, so good."

In and out, Jasper plunged deep into her body again and again. His mouth sucked on her right breast as his hand massaged the other.

"Alice," he grunted. "Damn it, I'm so close. Come with me." Her walls began to tighten more around him, if that was even possible.

"Jasper," Alice panted, her legs tightening around his waist. "Ah, ah... Ah!"

Both groaned simultaneously as he shot deep inter her, her own walls milking him out of every drop.

"Alice," Jasper sighed, taking her in his arms. "That was, that was _wonderful_."

She giggled, unconsciously rubbing against his body. He groaned, tightening his hold around her.

"Round two?" He asked unconsciously, pressing his hard member into her back. "I love you," Jasper added.

Alice laughed, unwrapping his arms from her body. "I love you too." She rolled onto of him, smirking. "Oh, I'm ready for just more than two rounds."

--

A/N: Yeah, I thought I would attempt to please all my readers who held out on me by writing that... Yay first lemons? Hahaha. Anyways, once more, thanks so much to all who understood what I was going through! You guys really are truly amazing! I read all your reviews and they mean so much to me, they really do.


End file.
